Weeping Willow
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: A tragedy and mistaken identities cause grief and heartache for the Barkleys.   Drama and angst should be a part of the genre too. Genre and rating always subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Weeping Willow**

**Chapter One**

The wind was starting to pick up speed as Audra sat in the stagecoach on her way home to Stockton. She'd been the only one on the stagecoach and while it had been pleasant, it was lonely and quiet trip. That is up until the driver had been stopped by a young, well-dressed young woman with a young child.

The moment the door open, Audra had let out a gasp. The woman might as well be her twin. They were the same height and build, hair coloring, even their fine noses and full lips were similar. Except for the child and her clothing, they could have definitely been related. For a moment it shocked Audra, but then her imagination had her in giggles. She quickly contained them and with the good manners and friendliness of a true Barkley she greeted the young woman with a warm smile.

"Good afternoon. My name is Audra Barkley, how lovely to have someone to share the long ride home with."

The woman, now settling her son next to her, was just as surprised as Audra. They were indeed very similar, except for their voices. It was obvious that the young Miss Audra was well educated and very refined. Her voice was gentle and soft. Rebecca answered shyly trying to cover her speech flaws as she saw them.

"That's right kind of you, Ma'am. My names Rebecca Hannifin and this my boy…."

"So, where are you heading Rebecca?" Audra asked as she looked at the young boy.

Rebecca, who had now recovered from her initial shock and shyness, answered with a smile back at Audra. "My stepson and I are going to live with my parents; my husband was killed last year in a mining accident."

Rebecca then looked nervously out the window closest to her, then to the window on the other side of the coach as if she was keeping a nervous eye out for someone or something. Audra sensed her nervousness and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on, _trepidation… fear.._.? she mused silently. However, before Audra could ask Rebecca why she seemed so anxious, the stagecoach suddenly pitched sharply to the right. They heard the wheel break before they were sent down a steep embankment.

**0000**

Nick and Heath had just sat down in the living room when a knock came on the door. Heath went to stand up, only to have Jarrod hurry down the stairs to answer it. They were all surprised to see the sheriff on the other side looking rather upset. "What is it, Fred?" Jarrod asked as the lawman stepped inside.

When he didn't answer Nick and Heath stood, the feeling in their stomachs retching silently as they hurried over to join Jarrod.

"What is it, Fred?" Nick barked. He'd been feeling out of sorts all morning; in fact, they all had and Fred's uneasy demeanor wasn't helping any.

"We need your help to look for the stagecoach. It hasn't arrived, and it's way past due." Fred finally spat the news out. He had tried to keep his voice even, but he found it hard to control the sharp edge to his words; knowing Audra was to arrive home today, the lawman feared the worst.

Shock waves ran through the brothers as they stiffened and their eyes widened. Like the sheriff, they feared for Audra. Before they could say a word, they could sense their mother nearby. They turned and looked up the stairs; sure enough Victoria stood half way up the staircase in the landing, the fear they felt clearly displayed in their mother's eyes.

"You'd best hurry," Victoria said. Grabbing the skirt of her evening dress, she hurried as fast and as safely as she could down the rest of the stairs. "Time's wasting," she announced almost like an order.

"Yes, mother." Jarrod hurried to get his coat while his brothers did the same. Soon the four men were joining the search party the sheriff had rounded up and were waiting on their horses outside the gate that surrounded the Barkley home.

**OOOO**

As they rode their horses down the route the stagecoach should have traveled, Heath found himself wrestling with the familiar uneasy feeling. Actually, he'd been upset since his sister left. They'd had a few words, oh not real harsh ones, but still they'd had them. He'd felt bad and thought about riding after her, but his pride had stopped him. Eventually though, he come to realize she was right and told himself he'd apologize when she got home. Now? He found his eyes roving constantly, hoping to see the stagecoach merely dealing with some minor repair job.

Nick and Jarrod both knew of the minor spat Heath and Audra had had and they could tell from the worry that filled their brother's eyes that he feared he'd not be getting a chance to make it up to her. "She's fine, Heath," Jarrod did his best to ease his brother's troubled mind, and calm his own worries as well, "You'll see. We'll find her."

"I hope so." Heath glanced towards Jarrod as the group came to a halt at a fork in the road. Fred turned his horse around in order to face the men searching with him.

"Accordin' to the stage line, the driver was not supposed to the leave the road. However, this right one runs through a small town and, if they were having problems, they might have taken it in order to take care of those problems. We need to split the group up here." The lawman then began splitting the group up, putting Nick in charge of the second group with Heath. Fred asked Jarrod to stay and help him. Fred then asked Heath and Nick which road they wanted to take. After a few minutes of discussion, the two brothers said they'd take the left one.

The two groups then separated and Nick led Heath and the men with him down the scheduled route. By the time they reached the last bend the stagecoach had taken, rain was falling…just enough be annoying. When they actually went around the bend, their hearts froze and they pulled hard on their reins, spinning their horses in the fine mist. Steadying the animals beneath them, they stared down at the stagecoach and then the driver, who had been thrown a good thirty feet from the wreckage.

Nick, Heath, and the rest of the men with them flew off their horses concerned only now with finding the missing girl. Nick scurried down the embankment just ahead of Heath.

"Audra! Audra!" Nick and Heath both yelled hoping to hear their sister answer. The only answer was the whistle of a slight breeze and a couple of birds. Nick reached the stagecoach first and hurried around to the side hidden from the road. He might as well have hit a brick wall for as fast as he stopped. His heart screamed. He felt as if someone just taken his doubled up fist and punched every bit of air along with his soul right out of his body. He had to grab onto the overturned stagecoach and lower his head to keep from passing out.

"Wh…" Heath started to ask as he ran around the coach only to have his knees buckle like someone had kicked him. He fell to the ground never taking his eyes of the lifeless tangled form pinned under the coach.

The moment the men with them saw the brothers' actions and heard Heath's pained fill cry of "NO!" they knew what the Barkleys had found.


	2. Much too Young and One Day at a Time

**I do not own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Weeping Willow**

**Chapter Two**

The streets were eerily quiet as the wagon Nick was driving rolled through town. The storm that had hit, soaked them to the bone and would have made them ill had some of the men who lived closer to the sight of the wreck not given them dry clothes. Now the physical storm was over, but the one raging inside of them had only just begun.

Nick's face wore no expression and Heath, who was sitting next to him, looked as if he was a thousand miles away. Jarrod stood outside his office with his mother and Gene. They'd heard the stagecoach had been found, but because Jarrod and his brother's paths had not crossed after separating paths, Jarrod could tell Victoria and Gene nothing. Alas, no one had been able to tell them a thing either. The moment Nick and Heath drew close enough for the three to see the brothers' faces, a sickening feeling swept over all three Barkleys who had been waiting.

As soon as his middle brother stopped the wagon, Jarrod was standing next to it looking in. He didn't have to lift the sheet to know who lay under it. His stomach churned as his grip tightened on the side of the wagon. When he heard his mother's footsteps, the oldest Barkley knew Victoria was heading for the wagon. Jarrod quickly turned away, stepped towards his mother and took a hold of her.

It was that moment Victoria started screaming. "They said the stagecoach was found! Where's Audra? Where's my daughter?" She looked from Jarrod to her other sons, her eyes begging them to deny what her head was telling her. Her words tore like daggers into her sons' hearts and souls.

Jarrod, Nick and Heath wished that they would not have to answer those questions out loud, as the answers would only serve to chase away the only hope they could see in their mothers heart… the hope that one of her sons would say it wasn't true.

It was her normally loud son whose broken heart showed in his eyes that finally managed to answer her out loud. "She's gone, mother. The wreck killed her." Nick's voice was now uncharacteristically quiet and broke while Jarrod continued holding onto their mother; he feared she might collapse. Gene's face paled, feeling sick to his stomach, he sat down on a nearby bench, thankful for the convenience; it kept him from passing out.

"No! No!" Victoria screamed as she felt her world falling apart. She tore away from Jarrod and ran to the side of the wagon. Like Jarrod, she saw the sheet and could tell someone was under it. A part of her wanted to rip the sheet off, but the other was terrified at the thought of seeing her only beautiful daughter lying lifeless in the wagon.

"Please, mother," Jarrod, who was fighting to control his own emotions, took a hold of his mother once again, "We need to take her home and prepare her for burial. We don't need to stand out here and have people staring at her." He said the words while glancing around. People were looking their way and murmuring with shock.

Finally, Victoria pulled out of Jarrod's arms and insisted on getting in the back of the wagon. "She's my daughter! I will ride home with her!" she demanded before the tears that had threatened to spill out finally succeeded in breaking through the dam and pouring down her face. Jarrod wanted to say something, anything, but failed. Slowly, he lowered the wagon's tailgate and helped his mother up.

Victoria forced herself to lift the sheet up and fold it down. She ran her hand down the side of the young woman's face, not caring about the bruises and swelling. A part of her wanted to a hold of the young woman lying in the wagon and shake her until she woke up, but Victoria shook the irrational thought from her mind. This was her baby girl, and in her heart Audra was very much a part of her soul and all. She brushed some mattered long gold strands away from her eyes and tried to smile through her tears, promising to make her look beautiful in no time at all. In her grief, Victoria failed to see that the small scar running alongside the woman's forehead was not a new one. Had she looked closer, she would have realized the scar had to be a number of years old. As it was, she simply covered it up when she moved her hand and brushed the blonde bangs back down into place. "Oh Audra, why? This is not fair, you were much too young."

Jarrod lifted the tailgate and shut it. He then made his way slowly to the front and looked up at his brothers. He could feel their ache, the dull yet most severe pain that continued to rip through all of them. If it weren't for the deafening silence in the streets, Jarrod might have stood there forever. As it was, he placed his hand on Nick's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Let's get her home." His voice was soft and didn't crack until he stepped away from the wagon with his back facing his distraught brothers. Soon he and Gene were riding their horses behind the wagon keeping their whole family safe for a long journey home.

**0000**

Audra stood outside the cabin she and the young boy had found when they had been forced to flee the wreck. They would have preferred to stay at the scene, but when the wind picked up and she saw a storm was rolling in she was forced to take action. She'd grabbed the child and started walking towards the clearer sky, hoping to find shelter. She hadn't wanted to leave. She'd always been taught it was always better to stay, if it was safe. She'd been told more than once a search party would always have an easier time finding her if she stayed in one place.

It had broken also her heart too to see the small boy, trying to wake his momma. Naturally, he was holding onto the only family member near him. She knew he needed to found and given to other relatives. That being the case, leaving the wreck was something she _had_ fought, until she felt a single rain drop and knew there was no choice but to take the boy and seek better cover.

Audra looked at the gun leaning against the outside wall of the cabin; it had belonged to the dead driver. She'd grabbed it and rummaged around until she found the bullets for it. She then grabbed Rebecca's only bag, thinking that she would have a least have clothes for the boy and other necessities, then trekked off down a narrow path. By the time they'd found the place, they too had been soaked to the skin. Thank goodness, the cabin had a few items still in it, a few dry blankets, a few clothes that looked like they'd seen their better days, along with a bottle of what smelled like whiskey. At least they had been able to use it to clean the scratches and abrasions both her and the boy had received when thrown from the stage.

She knew they had been lucky to have survived. She had acquired several scratches when a small but prickly bush had broken her fall. She laughed at the scrunched up small face, as she applied a dab of the alcohol to the boy's scratches and bound up his arm; it had been broken, though she was amazed at how well he behaved. "You have done better than me young man, my brother Nick always said kids bounce and lucky for you he was right." She wished the boy could come out of the shock he seemed to be in and tell her his name and age, though she guessed him to be somewhere between eight and eleven.

She'd then changed into the dry dress she'd found and surveyed her appearance. "Well, it isn't the prettiest thing I've ever worn, but it will do until my dress is dry," Audra said as she looked at the plain blue dress she now wore, then wrapped the old shawl she'd found in the cabin around her tighter than before. Of course, she spoke to no one but herself, as the boy was sound asleep on one of the two cots that furnished the place. Audra looked at the gun once more. She knew the items belonged to the driver or the coach line, but he was dead and she would have need of them.

"Mama! Help me! Help me!" the boy's blood curdling scream pulled Audra back into the cabin. She was by his side in a split second and held onto him as he continued to cry out for his deceased mother.

"It's alright," Audra rocked him back and forth, "you're fine. You're just fine." She worried that in his state of mind the young boy might think she was his mother, but she couldn't reason with him at the moment. She would only be wasting her breath. Other than these screams, the boy hadn't said a word since the accident. Perhaps, once he was able to get a decent amount of sleep she'd deal with it. For now, she was grateful she knew how to handle a gun. After all, there was very little food in the cabin and they would have to head for the closest town soon. She just hoped she remembered the way back.


	3. Did you? and Introductions

**I do not own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Weeping Willow**

**Chapter Three**

Fred was sitting behind his desk when Nick opened the door. The lawman felt for his friend. The worn out look in the rancher's eyes told of the sleepless nights of the past two days. He waited until Nick had found his way to the chair that sat in front of his desk and sat down before he said a word.

"How's the family?" Fred asked with sincere concern in his eyes and voice. He'd never lost a child himself, but his wife had passed on a few years back, so he could feel empathy when it came to losing someone you loved.

Nick shook his head and gave a soft 'umph'. "To be honest, it feels and seems as if we're walkin' 'round like empty shells right now. I'm just grateful Mrs. Jackson and Mrs. Hardy were there to help prepare Audra for her burial. When mother saw all the injuries that wreck left Audra with, she collapsed." He left out how sickened he himself had become when he had inadvertently walked in on the scene. He couldn't believe how one wreck could give a body so many bruises, leaving his once beautiful sister marred like she'd been.

Now it was Fred's turn to shake his head. He could imagine it; he'd seen it too many times, but he wasn't about to say that to Nick. "I bet you the reverend has to pull out extra chairs tomorrow. Your sister was more than well liked around here."

Nick grunted and nodded, while he felt his heart breaking into a thousand pieces all over again, the futility of the situation gave rise to anger, so he changed the subject. "You didn't send for me merely to discuss our family's state of mind or the funeral. You could have driven out to the ranch for that. What's up?"

Fred hated to pull any of the Barkley's away at a time like this, but Nick had been leading the second search party and the rest of the party had been of no help to him. That is, the ones he'd spoken had nothing to offer. He picked up a piece of paper, looked at it then asked, "When you were searching for the stagecoach, did you see anyone else out there?"

Nick's eyebrows turned down as he tried to remember, not easy to do as he'd spent the first twenty-four hours after arriving home drunker than a skunk. "No, but then again," he shifted in his seat, "I wasn't exactly looking for anyone else. Why?"

Fred shrugged his shoulders and handed him the paper he'd been holding. "I received that this morning, but none of the stage line records show anyone but Audra boarding the stagecoach. That is, after the other passengers got off in Lodi."

Nick looked at the paper and read: **Missing Scott Hannifin Ten years old Brown hair Blue eyes four feet five inches. Rebecca Hannifin twenty years old blonde hair, blue eyes five feet eight. Last seen in Lodi.**

Nick felt sick to his stomach all over again, but forced himself to maintain his compose as he tossed the paper back onto the lawman's desk. "Sorry, Fred. The only ones we saw were that unfortunate driver and…" there was a catch to his voice as he stopped. He couldn't seem to get himself to finish his sentence.

"And your sister," Fred finished it for him as he laid the paper on top of others he'd been looking through. "Guess if I asked Heath he'd say the same thing."

At the mention of Heath's name, Nick stiffened slightly then relaxed, as he let out a sigh. "First time I think Heath got drunk before I did," he said the words so soft that Fred barely heard them, though he wasn't surprised by them either. Nick then shook the feeling that had fallen upon him and straightened up, "I doubt it, but I'll ask him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back home."

Fred made no move to stop his friend as the man stood up and headed for the door looking as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, probably did. After the door closed, the lawman picked up a wanted posted, looked at the picture on it and started reading the words on it. He shook his head. **"Kyle Hannifin-wealthy financer-wanted for embezzlement and assault and battery 200 dollars reward" **He tossed it on top of the other one and stood up. He wasn't a bounty hunter and, unless this Rebecca and her son showed up in Stockton, he could do nothing about them either.

**0000**

"Mama?" the boy who lay on his cot and looked over at the woman standing at an old stove and cooking assuming she was his mother.

Audra stewed up some potatoes she'd found in the cabin, along with rabbit she'd been blessed enough to shoot right outside the door. She turned to see the boy looking bewildered and starring at her. Audra felt her heart go out to the young boy and turned around.

"I'm sorry; I'm not your mother. I'm glad you're awake though. My name is Audra Barkley," she moved the potatoes to the kitchen cabinet before walking over and sitting down upon a chair that was set near the boy's cot, "Do you remember anything?" She figured she might as well get that information up front.

Scott looked confused for a moment, but, after looking at his busted up arm, tears began to roll down his cheek as he remembered his mother's screams when the stagecoach fell. "Mama! Oh Mama!" Once again, Audra held the boy close. Only when he stopped crying did she let go.

"I'm sorry, you look like my mama." The boy made the statement as he struggled to accept that his mother had been the one to perish and not the stranger who looked so much like her. For a moment he felt guilty when he found himself secretly wishing it had been the other way around.

Audra seemed to read his mind, but simply laid her hand upon his as she spoke gently, "I know, but I'm not her. You can call me Miss Barkley or Miss Audra, okay?" She wasn't surprised by the mixture of resentment and acceptance upon the boy's face. She knew she'd feel the same if she was in his place.

"Yes, ma'am, I mean, Miss Barkley,"

"What would you like me to call you?" asked Audra.

"Name's Scott Hannifin, mama called me Scotty, but you can call me Scott." he answered.

Audra nodded and smiled. "Okay Scott, nice to meet you." She said gently. "How old you?"

Scott sat up and looked around, "I'm ten. Where are we?" He didn't recognize the place, but figured since the woman calling herself Miss Barkley had taken him to the cabin then she must know where they were. His ten-year old mind never stopped to think that the cabin had simply been a lucky find.

Audra wanted to say 'I have a vague idea', but figured she didn't need to scare the child. That being the case, she stood up and simply smiled. "I wouldn't worry 'bout that right now. I have some potatoes and rabbit cooked. Let's eat." She had to chuckle as the lad practically flew out of the bed and over to the table.

**_*Thanks for the reviews so far and, Lynn, I hope you continue to enjoy the story._**


	4. Saying Goodbye and A Journey Begins

**I do not own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Weeping Willow**

**Chapter Four **

Victoria stood between Jarrod and Nick while Heath stood next to Nick and Gene stood next to Jarrod. One by one their friends and family passed by them, exchanged a few words and then passed by the casket "Audra" lay in.

"She was too young" "She's beautiful as ever" and "How sad" were just a few of the comments that could be overheard. When one of her closer friends, a Deborah Stillman, stopped by the casket her eyes fell to a ring that had not been removed from the body. _"Strange,"_ Deborah couldn't help but think _"Audra wasn't born in January. I wonder why she chose to wear a ring with that birthstone in it." _Of course, she was far too polite to point such a trivial thing out 'during such a tragic time like this'. After saying her heart felt goodbyes, she joined the other mourners.

Much too soon, Victoria was watching her sons loading the casket into the back of the wagon. She would have cried more tears, but she had none left. Now, there was simply a huge hole in her heart. "Come on mother," Jarrod held out his hand and gave his mother a weak smile, "It's time to go." Victoria held back for a split second, which felt like an eternity, and then accepted the outstretched out hand.

As the wagon's wheel turned Victoria looked at Heath, who was riding alongside the wagon on Charger, and sighed. His eyes reflected the severe pain they all shared, but she feared the pain he had was worsened by the guilt he insisted on carrying; guilt of not being able to make things right with his sister before she was taken from them. She prayed for the strength to get through her own grief, prayed her family would be able to do the same. Only when the wagon stopped, was she brought out of her thoughts.

The words the reverend spoke sounded as if he was speaking from miles away; at least, to Victoria it did. She started just a little as she felt Tom's arms wrap themselves around her and wondered at the thought that entered her mind. _"It's not over yet, Torie, but I'm here as long as you need me." _While she continued to feel her late husband's presence, she couldn't help but wonder what he meant. Audra was gone, how could it not be over?

Her mind was distracted as the people gathered at the graveside started singing.

_* __How sweet the Name of Jesus sounds In a believer's ear! _

_It soothes his sorrows, heals his wounds, And drives away his fear. _

_It makes the wounded spirit whole It calms the troubled breast; 'Tis manna to the hungry soul, _

_And to the weary rest. Blest Name! the rock on which we build, _

_Our shield and hiding-place; _

_Our never-failing treasury, filled With boundless stores of grace._

After the singing stopped, the people began dispersing one by one leaving the Barkleys standing alone by the two headstones in front of them. "Guess father needed his baby girl," Gene said barely above a whisper. No one answered, but they remained standing next to the graves for a good half hour before heading back to the main house.

**0000**

Audra again sat on the edge of the cot Scott was using. It was in middle of the night, but the lad had awakened screaming. Since she figured it was about the stagecoach accident, she'd hurried over and assured him he was alive and his mother was in a better place now. She was shocked when he shook his head and said, "I wasn't dreamin' 'bout ma dyin'. I was dreaming about…" he stopped and hesitated. "_Don't tell anyone…" _his stepmother's words came back to him. He didn't know what to do. He had listened to her when she was alive, but now that she was gone, he wondered if it mattered anymore if he told.

"Scott?" Audra knelt down in front of the young boy and urged him to talk. "I'll listen, really. What were you dreamin' 'bout?" She comforted using the child's own words. Audra couldn't imagine anything but the wreck causing the nightmares. She was stunned beyond measure when the lad finally began speaking again with tears running down his face.

"I was dreamin' 'bout my parents. My father was angry at my mother; he got angry at her a lot. She found out 'bout somethin' and was upset at father. He started…." Scott sobbed, scrubbing at the tears that seemed to be racing each other to see which one would fall off his cheeks and chin first.

"It's okay, Scott," Audra clasped both her hands on the side of his arms, "Take your time. I'm listening."

"He…he started beating her!" Scott's pounded his small fist on his bent knee. His tears disappeared and fire replaced the water in his eyes, "He was beating her and telling her he would kill her if she told anyone what she'd found out! He would've hurt me too, if he'd seen me at top of the stairs. I hurried and hid though. I was scared."

A new lot of tears came, ones Audra felt were spiked with guilt. "That was a very smart thing to do Scott, Your mother would have been very relieved that you were safe," she said and wiped gently at the tear drops.

Scott nodded. "Later, my mother came and got me, I couldn't see the bruises, but they were there. Mother always covered the bruises up."

Audra found her temper rising. How dare a man, any man, lay his hands upon his wife like that! This poor child, what has he seen, she wondered. Then a wave of concern came over her. "Are your grandparents the same way? I mean, do they beat young children? Do you know?"

Scott shook his head. "Grandpa once fought a man who tried to hurt my grandma and mother said he'd done the same for her. Momma said Grandpa could take us in and was willing ta hide us from my father, but Momma she needed ta talk to the sheriff first."

Audra stood up. So that's why the woman hadn't boarded the coach in town; that's why she'd looked so afraid and nervous. "Where did your parents live?" she asked, half way hoping to hear Stockton. She wasn't so lucky.

"Victor. Father moved us there after he married my stepmother." Scott answered.

Audra walked to the window and looked out the scenery before her. She sighed. She knew the direction they'd come, she knew if they went back that way they could go to Henderson Village, send a telegram to Stockton and then catch a ride to Lodi. After all, she was sure her family must be looking for her. Though she was certain they should have picked up the trail by now. Audra, stood by the window, looking out and then back at Scott. She had to get him some place safe. She turned back to the window, with images of the boy and his mother fleeing for their lives. It was then her reflection caught her attention once more. She gasped and quickly smothered her hand across her mouth, for fear of frightening the boy. Suppressing her own fears was another matter altogether. What if her family had not gone looking for her, what if they thought the lifeless body of Rebecca was her. She held her hand to her forehead, trying to figure out if there were signs that they would have seen. No she had taken Rebecca's luggage and left her own. After all, she had too much luggage to carry and she knew she would need things for the boy. _"Oh my_, _my family might very well think I am dead_."

This gave all the more importance to the idea to get moving; to get Scott safe and get word to her family. She would go head back to Lodi and send a telegram, once her family knew she was alive they'd hightail it to the town to meet her. But, she turned to look at Scott. Doing that, going to Lodi meant putting Scott in danger of being found by an abusive father.

"_According to the law this man has every right to take custody of his son. In the eyes of the law…_" she could almost hear Jarrod's legal repertoire sounding in his ears, no matter how wrong he may have thought the situation to be. He'd want to fix it, she knew that much of her older brother, but he would do it within the restraints of the law, and that would take time. Time that, perhaps, Scott might not have.

She'd almost decided she had no choice but to go back to Lodi. After all, she didn't want kidnapping charges to be justifiably filed against her. Then, ever so softly, she heard the two words the dying woman had said to her as she knelt down beside her. _"My parents…" _A smile spread across her face as Audra realized the young woman had started to ask her to make sure her son got to her parent's home.

"Scott," Audra turned to look at the young boy, "Where do you grandparents live?

He smiled, "Henderson Springs. Why?"

"Your mother wanted me to take you to your grandparents, and I think it's best if we start the trip first thing in the morning." She looked around and added, "We'll have to take what food we can with us, plus some other supplies. Good thing I know how to make a travois; after all, we'll need something to haul the items on. For now," she helped the young boy lie down and then pulled the blanket back up over him, "I think it's best if you go back to sleep."

"Yes, Miss Barkley." Scott closed his eyes as he pulled the covers up to his neck. He still wanted his mother back, but he was grateful that at least Miss Barkley was being nice and taking care of him.

*****The Name Of Jesus

By J. Newton (1725-1807)


	5. Talk about Family

**I do not own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Weeping Willow**

**Chapter Five**

The air was crisp, but not so cold to make it unbearable. Audra knew she needed to head east to get to the Hammer's residence. She'd also seen a small creek running in that same direction. She knew she was taking a huge risk, but she had promised Scott she was going to get him to his grandparents, as his mother had wished. She could not do that if she went a route Mr. Hannifin was sure to check. Travelling over the gentle, grass covered hills would not be hard and they could avoid the main roads.

Noon found Scott sitting under a tree while Audra built a fire with the wood Scott had cheerfully helped her gather and cooked beans. She was grateful for the food, but knew they'd either have to pray they reached a town soon or killed some small animal for food. "Miss Barkley?" Scott stood up and walked over to where she was cooking, "May I ask you somethin'?" He shoved his hands in his pockets, shifted his feet and lowered his head just a little- these actions made it crystal clear to Audra the boy was unsure if he should be asking her anything. Knowing the food would not burn if she let it sit for a couple of minutes, knelt down in front of Scott and lifted his chin up. Her smile, full of warmth and sunshine, did more than help put the boy at ease, even if she didn't realize it.

"What's your mama like?" Scott kept his eyes on her.

It was all Audra could do to keep smiling as she thought about her mother, along with her brothers. She clasped Scott's smaller hands in hers and answered with only the slight crack to her voice, "How about I tell you all about my family after we eat?" She had to say that. She had to have time to compose herself or she'd wind up crying like a small child for she knew full well what her family was being put through. Whether they'd found the wreck or not it wouldn't matter, _they would either be climbing the walls wondering where she was or…_Audra forced herself to stop her train of thought. She had to remained focus on their current situation.

She was relieved when Scott nodded in agreement and pushed the subject no further. He went back to the tree to whittle on a piece of wood with a small pocketknife he'd found back at the abandon cabin. Audra turned back to the chore of getting their lunch cooked. Though, with Scott's question, her mind started thinking about her mother and brothers. _"Help them through this, please. I just have to get this boy to his grandparents like his mother wanted; I just have to." _She sent the silent prayer upwards as the food finished cooking.

"Come on over, it's time to eat," Audra turned around and called to Scott, who was running around in the small clearing by the creek they had been following.

Scott didn't have to be told a second time; he was so hungry he could eat a horse. It didn't take him long to finish his meal, not only was he hungry, he very much wanted to hear about Miss Barkley's family.

"Ya gonna tell me 'bout your family now?" His eyes were full of expectation as he finished eating from one of the small tin plates.

Audra nodded as she finished her meal. She gazed into the fire, which was started to lose its strength, and sighed. "My mother would love you. She loves children; she's firm with them, with everyone, but fair and good too. She's just a little bit shorter than I am; I must have grabbed a few inches off my father in order to pass her up," Audra chuckled slightly as she remembered her mother saying that's exactly what she'd done to get her height, "She's always helping others and isn't afraid of hard work either, helped my father out plenty of times. Before I was born, and my big brother Jarrod was younger than you, she helped my father build a home and even rope and brand cattle."

"What's your father like?" the young boy asked, his attention totally captivated; he always liked a good story. He was surprised when Audra gave him a sad smile.

"He died a number of years ago. I was young so it fell on my oldest brother, Jarrod, or "Pappy" as we call him, to help raise my youngest brother and myself." Her mind turned back through the years.

_The thunder was rolling and the lightening cried out in anger more than once. Audra ran to her mother's room only to find she hadn't returned from town yet. She grew frightened until she heard her name and turned around. "Pappy!" she flew into Jarrod's opened arms and held onto him for dear life._

_ "Storm's frightened you huh?" He smiled as he knew how much his sister hated thunder and lightning. Little did he know the day would come she would stand by the window for hours watching the lightning and listening to the thunder._

"Miss Barkley?" Scott tapped her on the shoulder when she fell quiet, impatient to hear more. His mother had always told him he would stay up all night to listen to stories if he had the chance.

"Sorry," Audra apologized, "I let my mind wander. Anyway, Jarrod is Pappy to the family, then there's Nick, Heath and Gene. Nick runs our ranch, Heath helps him and Gene is in school. If you plan on getting any of them mad?" she leaned slightly forward and lowered her voice, "I wouldn't make it Nick."

Scott sat straight up. "Is he mean?" He didn't like that. His mind was still on the things his father had said and did to his mother.

Audra hurried to get rid of any fears the child might have. After all, she didn't want him to start connecting his father's actions to Nick. "No, he's got a heart of gold. It's just that his growl is just as loud as grizzly bear. He means well, only he doesn't always stop to think about things. One minute he's bellowing at you, the next he's helping you the best he knows how." Audra stopped, smiled and then added, "I think that's why Heath came along, so we'd have a way to get Nick to pull back when necessary. My family are good people. I'll be overjoyed the day I am back with them."

"That's just like my Grandpa Hammer, he'd swat ya tail ifin he caught ya hand in the cookie jar, then let ya win two back in an arm wrestle. I hope my grandparents are still as good as they used to be," Scott turned his eyes to the dying fire in front of, "I hope they'll take me with my mama bein' gone. After all, I was only her stepson." His tears started falling again. He missed his mother so bad it made is stomach hurt.

"Of course they will. No matter what, you are their grandson," Audra assured him, then gathered the small child up in her arms, "if your grandfather is the kind of man you say is, and that he was willing to take your momma and you in, then your mother's death will not change the man's feelings towards you. You'll see. Things will be fine. They'll take you in and raise you just fine. I bet they are looking forward to it. You never know they may just be baking that extra batch of cookies as we speak, just for you. "

Scott's eyes lit up with the hope of a new beginning, and most likely a lifetime of cookies.

Audra looked towards the sky and prayed she would be right. From all the things the child had talked endlessly about, the one thing that was painfully clear was he no longer felt safe around his father.


	6. Chapter 6

**Weeping Willow**

**Chapter Six**

Audra was grateful for the stream that came into sight as she and Scott reached the top of yet another hill. It was getting close to noon and the nuts and berries they'd gathered a few days before were running out. A stream meant fish and that meant food to eat. "Do you like fishing?" She smiled down at Scott, who was clinging to her hand as if his life more than depended on it.

For the first time since they left the cabin the lad's face lit up and a smile that stretched from California to New York spread over his face. "I love it! Grandpa took me the few times we visited him!" Scott then looked at the branches Audra had whittled on just before starting on their journey, she'd attached some string she'd found in the cabin to the poles; they now lay on the travois they were pulling. The light went on for him and he squealed for delight. "You got the fishing poles ready before we needed them!"

Audra chuckled. If growing up with three brothers had taught her anything, it had taught her just how good fish were to eat. Heath had only cemented that fact in when he joined the family, as he and Nick were hunting and fishing every chance they got. "You bet I did. We can't live off just rabbits, nuts and berries can we? Well, I guess we could, if we had to, but we don't."

The moment they reached the stream, the travois was laid down, worms dug and the poles retrieved. "Do you bait your own pole or has your grandfather always done it?" Audra asked figuring she'd better not assume anything. After all, the last thing she wanted was to embarrass the child.

Scotty shook his head, "Grandpa taught me; I can do it." He took the worm Audra handed him and had the worm secured to the homemade fishing pole faster than Audra ever thought possible. Soon she too had her bait in its place and the two started fishing. Almost an hour later the two had caught enough fish to make a decent meal.

"Come on," Audra said as she stood up, "Let's find a good place to make a small fire pit and cook these fish."

Scott was puzzled as he looked around. "How are we doing to dig a hole? We have nothing to dig with."

Audra smiled and answered, much to the child's dismay, "We don't need a very deep pit. That being the case, we dug the worms withour hands and they aren't broke; we can dig a small firepit with them. Of course," she chuckled as she looked at the fish, "We'll have to wash our hands in the stream after we're done, can't have dirt on our fish." Scott wanted to say he couldn't see why not, but figured he'd better not.

After they done as Audra had suggested Scott watched in amazement as Audra started a fire; it helped she'd found a small piece of flint in the cabin and brought it along. She couldn't help but smile at him. "What's the matter, never seen someone build a fire before?" She knew better, but the smart remark made its way out of her mouth anyway.

"Of course, I have, but…" Scott struggled to find the words to explain what he'd actually been thinking ever since finding out Audra had killed the rabbit they ate at the cabin.

Audra, a bit puzzled by his confused behavior, pushed for an answer. "But what?" She started to gut the fish with one of the two knives she'd brought along.

The young boy didn't answer for a moment, but finally blurted out, "But you're a girl! How come you can shoot rabbits, built travois's, fish and all this other boy stuff!"

Audra burst out laughing; she couldn't help it. "You have a lot to learn, Scott," she smiled as she continued working on the fish, "Being a girl doesn't mean I can't do all those things. Or do you want me to just sit down and start knitting, not that I can't do that too; though I prefer embroidery." She had to stifle another laugh as Scott looked like he might pass out. Yep, this child, like any other, had a lot to learn. She wasn't surprised when he just knelt down beside her.

"Can I help gut the fish?" Scott wanted to help out, a desire that Audra was more than willing to comply with. In a matter of seconds, she'd retrieved the second knife and handed it to the young boy.

While they worked on the fish, due to Scott's comment about her outdoor abilities, her mind wandered back to one of the fishing trips she'd talked her father into taking her on, much to Nick's chagrin. _"Why did we have to bring her along?" fifteen year old Nick was not impressed by having to his kid sister along on what he figured was supposed to be his and his father's time. That annoyance might have been helped along by the fact that she had actually caught more fish than he had, a fact that she was more than willing to point out._

_Tom hid his amusement over the fact that his little princess was outshining her older brother at the moment and answered with a solemn face, "She might be a girl, Nick, but she might very well need these skills some day. I know it helped out immensely to have your mother possess them when we first got married and moved out here. I can't tell you how many time the fish Jarrod and you ate as young boys were actually caught by your mother." Nick's dropped jaw and huge eyes had succeeded in getting Tom, and Audra, roaring with laughter._

Audra quit her reminiscing as she retrieved the one small fry pan she'd also found and brought along and began cooking the fish. She hoped that if whoever had abandoned the cabin ever returned they wouldn't be too upset over the missing items she'd taken. Then again, guess if they were there was nothing she would be able to do about it. It's not like she'd had much choice in the matter and they _had _been the one to leave the items behind in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Weeping Willow**

***For those who read "Chapter Six"…you might want to go reread it. I'm sorry, Chapters Six and Seven (on my end) got switched around and I didn't realize it until now.**

**Chapter Seven**

The old worn out barn door creaked as the aging farmer shut it. Cody Hammer might not be considered old, but at fifty-five he wasn't exactly in his prime either. His once black hair was now streaked with gray and it was thinning out fast. He and his wife Elizabeth had lived and worked the land for most of their thirty-five years of marriage. He headed for the house knowing his dear wife would have lunch waiting for him. He was almost to the house when he saw the rider coming. His wife must have heard it too, as she stepped out onto the porch, drying her hands on her apron.

Cody hurried over up the stairs and joined her. Both then gasped as the rider got closer. It was their son-in-law, Kyle Hannifin. "Something's not right," Elizabeth said as she looked at her husband, "Rebecca and Scott, they're not with him." She didn't like it and it showed in her worried eyes.

Her husband wasn't blind; he could see that. He too had a bad feeling about Kyle from the moment he'd met him, but hadn't been able to find anything to back it up. That same bad feeling was back and it was strong. "Elizabeth, let me do the talkin'."

Only when his son-in-law stopped his horse did Mr. Hammer speak. He kept a smile on his face and his eyes twinkled; he'd learned to be a good actor around many folks. It helped him get the truth on many occasions. "Hello, Kyle, been a long time. What brings you out this way? Where's Rebecca and that fine grandson of mine?"

Kyle's eyebrows rose and he started slightly. He was sure his wife had taken their son and fled to the home of her parents when he had failed to find her at home after he hurried home to grab his family before fleeing the law. If she wasn't here…shock took hold of his heart. _Had she been the one to go to the law after all? Would she really have done that, after what he'd told her he'd do? _He forced a smile, an extremely fake one if you were to ask Mr. Hammer and his wife, as he answered, "They're at home doing fine. I had some business to take care of and hoped to stay here for awhile."

That bad feeling Mr. Hammer had, one he now shared with his wife, grew. He didn't know why, but his instincts told him not to let the man stay. He knew he couldn't have this son-in-law in his home. Once that internal acceptance came, he was shocked beyond measure to suddenly hear his daughter's voice in his head, pleading for him to get rid of the man. He had never experienced something like that before except on- when he was a small boy after the death of his own beloved grandfather. The memory gave him goose bumps and a feeling of dread he had never felt before, washed over his entire being. It took every ounce of strength he had in him to remain composed, as he now feared greatly what hearing his daughter meant. "I'm sorry. Matt, Jack and their families should be here soon and they're staying for a couple of weeks. You know what kind of crew they have between the two of them." Mr. Hammer leaned on the railing, adding only to himself _"Heaven forgive my lie. Those boys aren't due in for at least three days!"_

Kyle growled inside. He wasn't going to sit around and sleep in house that would be filled with people from wall to wall. He wasn't going to sleep in the barn either. "No thanks, I'll just press on towards the next town. I'll tell Rebecca and the boy hello when I get home." He rode away from the house leaving a relieved Cody to explain his lie to his wife.

**0000**

"What happened?" Jarrod asked as he stepped into the jail. He didn't know whether to be upset or not. Ever since they'd buried Audra, his blond haired brother had been more than a handful. Not that he'd blamed him; hadn't he thrown himself into his work as a way to deal with his own grief? Hadn't he spent countless hours awake at night talking to his father and baby sister? And Nick, hadn't he thrown himself into the work on the ranch? Still…

Fred gave him a sympathetic smile. "He had a few too many beers at the saloon. Unfortunately, after he was pretty well drunk, one of the new barmaids came in and one of the fellows started harassing her a bit. Might not have been so bad, but her name…" he hesitated and cringed slightly almost afraid to say it.

Jarrod's eyes widened, and then shook his head as his shoulders sagged slightly. "Her name is Audra." He didn't need the lawman to give him a vocal answer as the man was already reverently nodding his head in the affirmative.

"I'm sorry, Jarrod, I really am. If I could change things, I would." Fred's voice held its own volume of pain. He had admired Audra immensely, especially her work with the orphans.

"I know, Fred, I know." Jarrod felt the anguish shoot through his heart, but kept a smile on his face. "Here's the bail money." He handed the money he'd brought with him over to the sheriff and followed him to the back of the office. The lawman opened the door to the cells and led Jarrod to the one where Heath lay on a thin cot with his eyes closed.

Heath recognized the footsteps coming down the short passage. Jarrod's gait was unmistakable. He didn't want to open his eyes. It would be easier to deal with Nick's blustering admonishments than to deal with looking into Jarrod's eyes; they were nearly as hard as his mother's eyes to look at. Why, Jarrod had, amongst all of his own grief, had managed to help keep order to their still empty lives. No, he didn't want to open his eyes, but he did; he owed his oldest brother that.

When he heard the footsteps stop outside his cell, Heath looked into Jarrod's emphatic eyes and closed his eyes once more. Not that it stopped the pain from residing in his tortured soul. If anything, he felt guilty for having made it necessary for Jarrod to leave his work and come bail him out. "Come on, Heath. I've paid your bail and promised mother I'd bring you home." Jarrod stepped back from the door as Fred unlocked the cell.

"It feels so hollow, so useless." Heath again opened his eyes, stood up and slowly made his way out of the cell, his head still pounding. Jarrod didn't have to ask what he meant; he knew And his well educated mind added several more adjectives, _like empty, meaningless, unfulfilled and…._

"She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself, Heath." He told himself as much as his younger hurting brother. "I mean, grieving is natural; we're all doing it," He laid his hand on his brother's shoulder, "But don't let it destroy you. That's not the way to show how much you cared for our sister. We are together in this. Come on home, Heath. Besides, Nick can't run that ranch without you, and we both know it." He grinned as he put his hand on his blonde brother's shoulder and winked at him, hoping to get a smile out of Heath.

Heath gave him the tiniest of smiles and nodded. His head knew what Jarrod said about Audra was true and slightly chuckled over the comment about Nick; still, his heart had needed to forget the night before. He said nothing more as he followed Jarrod out the door and towards the livery stable.


	8. Lost

**I do not own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Weeping Willow**

**Chapter Eight**

Victoria was walking down the hallway, still feeling as if she was simply going through the motions of living, when she heard what she could have sworn was crying. She hurried towards the sound. A sad smile appeared on her face; it was crying and it was coming from Gene's room. He had come home for a few days, but he was supposed to be leaving to go back to school in a few hours. For a moment she considered simply opening the door, but then knocked instead."Come in!" Gene called as he sat up on the bed and hurried to wipe the tears from his face.

Victoria opened the door and walked in. "Do you need someone to talk to?" she asked as she sat on nearby chair.

Gene found himself angry, not that his mother had asked the question, but because such a question was even necessary. "It isn't right! She was supposed to be here when I left!" He fought the tears that wanted to come; grown men weren't supposed to cry. At least, he had the fool notion they weren't. "When does it stop hurting so bad?" He looked at his mother; the agony he felt could be seen in his eyes and heard his voice.

Victoria didn't speak for a moment as she thought back to the time when she lost Tom. She didn't think the pain would ever go away. In fact, she still had times when his loss would hit her hard. "I don't know that it ever really does, son. Though," she said as she stood up, walked over to him and laid a hand upon his shoulder, "It does become easier to bear in time."

He sighed and shook his fist just a little while he pointed to the spot in front of him. He spoke as if demanding that she appear right in front of him and repeated, "She was supposed to be here."

Victoria gave her youngest a hug and whispered, "I know." What else could she say? She did understand, but knew of nothing that could help Gene except to give him the support he needed, the same support she was giving to her all her children. Thank goodness they gave her theirs too or she'd fall apart for sure.

The rest of the day moved slowly. Victoria went about preparing for a trip down to the orphanage, Nick and Heath did what they had to, though the ranch hands knew better than to push their luck and were behaving themselves while Jarrod continued burying himself in his work.

While the family did their best to cope with life one day at a time, Audra stood at the edge of yet another clearing, only this time she was secretly growing worried. She'd been pretty sure she could at least get them to their destination by sundown on more than one occasion. Now? She wasn't so sure. Though, that was the least of their worries. The little food they'd brought from the cabin was gone. While she'd been able to shoot some small game and provide them supper; her bullets were also growing low.

"I'm hungry," Scott grumbled as he climbed up on a nearby rock. "When are we going to eat?" He looked at her with such trusting eyes; Audra's commitment not to let him down grew.

Just as she went to answer she saw a couple of rabbits and a deer in the not too far distance. She might be growing tired of rabbit, but she had no way to deal with a whole deer either. "Sshh," She glanced at Scott as she lifted her rifle only to be shocked as a shot rang out and the deer fell. Both she and Scott whirled around.

A man dressed in buckskin clothes, with dishwater blonde hair that hung just past his neck and a bushy blond beard, stood behind them. His horse was tied to a nearby tree. "I think that animal has enough meat to go around, what do ya think?" The stranger headed for the fallen animal. Scott let out a holler and followed the man. Audra hung back not knowing what to think. The stranger hollered over his shoulder, "Name's Adam Knowles, I don't bite and I don't take advantage of any woman!"

While Audra gave in and followed the man to the deer, she still hung back slightly.

As Adam began to take care of the deer, he turned his head. "You got a knife on you?" He figured if she was aiming to shoot anything she had to have more than a rifle; after all, she'd have to deal with the animal after it as dead. Audra nodded and walked back to the travois that she and Scott had been dragging for miles. Soon she was back and helping Mr. Knowles with the deer.

"What are you and the boy doing clear out here?" Adam hadn't liked it when he saw a lone woman and child near the clearing. To him it spelled trouble. He found that to be exactly the case when the young boy blurted out the whole story before the young woman could get a word in edgewise.

Mr. Knowles rubbed his chin as he turned the information over in his head. He'd been living in the hills long enough that names from the valley meant nothing to him though, due to meeting up with a bounty hunter, he knew more than he wanted to when it came to Kyle Hannifin. This other part though, the part that the man's late wife had found out about his illegal affairs and then taken their son and ran after being threatened, that much was news to him. "If the boy's step-grandparents live in Henderson Springs you're not going to get there by going this way," the man finally said as he continued working on the deer, "You're going in the wrong direction. But," he leaned back and sat on the back of his feet; he'd been kneeling, "If you'll trust me, I can take you there. Of course, if this Mr. Hannifin did what this boy said he did…"

Scott interrupted as he jumped to his feet and put his hands on his hips. "There's no if about it! I don't lie! My mama taught me better than that!" That got a small chuckle out of Audra as her lips fought to keep from turning upwards.

"Scott, the gentleman wasn't finished. It's rude to interrupt like that," Audra scolded him, once she wasn't afraid of laughing, though she secretly wondered about the same thing. Grudgingly, Scott apologized.

"All I gonna say is we'll have to keep an eye out for Mr. Hannifin. A man like that is bound to get desperate, even if it means going into unfamiliar territory to avoid the law." Adam finished with the deer and nodded in the direction Audra and Scott had just come. "My place is back that way. Let's get this deer there and then we'll get started on that trip."

Again, not knowing the gentleman Audra hesitated only to be shocked when she heard her father's voice urging her to go with Mr. Knowles. That being the case, she held onto Scott's hand and followed the gentleman.


	9. Additional Help

**I do not own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Weeping Willow**

**Chapter Nine**

Audra stood at the window of Mr. Knowles cabin and watched the rain come down. She didn't like this. Winter was closing in, and she wanted to have Scott delivered safely to his grandparents and be home before winter. If they didn't get on their way soon they'd never make it. She found tears falling down her cheek, but she didn't fight them; she couldn't. She was tired of being strong for Scott and for herself. She couldn't believe it when Adam told them where they were. She really had gotten them lost! No wonder they'd been traveling for three weeks, seeing the same things over and over, and getting nowhere fast!

Adam, who had been working on getting things together ready for their journey, walked out of the bedroom he used into the living room and heard his guest crying. His heart when out to her as he remembered the words she'd added to the boys' story. "_They've got to have found that wreck by now. They might very well think I'm dead. I mean, Mrs. Hannifin looked so much like me, and I took the only evidence of an extra passenger with me! Okay, they might realize she wasn't me, if they looked close enough, but what if they didn't? What if they think that was me lying dead under the coach!" Audra and taken her fist and hit her chest with it. "Maybe it wasn't the best idea to leave the wreck," she'd screamed when he'd questioned the wisdom of leaving the site, "But what was I supposed to do? It was starting to rain! We needed shelter! And before you say anything," she'd planted her feet and glared at him, "How could I stay at the cabin we found? It was deserted! We were blessed to find what we did there! I had to leave, though," she'd paused as her shoulders sagged slightly, "Will they understand or even know I'd have done anything I could have to change the situation?" _Will they ….that had been the question she'd asked of him over and over.

Adam walked past the small table he'd built and stood beside her, carefully laying his hand upon the young woman's shoulder, he did his best to give her some comfort. "They'll understand. If they're anything like you've been telling that boy, they'll welcome you back with tears of joy." Scott had been more than willing to tell Adam Knowles everything Audra had told him. Since she hadn't said anything secretive, she didn't mind. Though, she decided it would be a good idea to be careful what she told him in the future.

Audra did her best to smile as she leaned her head against the side of the window frame. "What about your family? What are they like? I heard you tell Scott you had one." She'd assumed he meant his parents and siblings. She was surprised when he gave out a troubled chuckle and shook his head.

"You only heard part of the conversation." Adam put his hands on his hips and looked outside. Memories of growing up in mountainous areas flooded his mind. "Actually I was born in Tennessee, but lived all over, mostly in hills and on the mountains." Mr. Knowles turned and leaned against the wall as he recalled his childhood days to Audra then shook his head as he finished, "My mother was killed by the Comanche when I was a child, my father died years later from an attack by a cougar. My two brothers are 'too civilized'," he flicked his fingers in the air as he rolled his eyes, "For the west and my sister died giving birth to her fourth child. I was engaged to a widow once, but she died before we could marry." Adam stepped away from the wall and started throwing things together. "We need to get this boy to his grandparents and, somehow, I've got to get you back to Stockton alive."

Audra was taken back. It was Scott who was in danger; why was Mr. Knowles worried about her? She didn't have to ask the question as the puzzled look upon her face spoke volumes. Adam stopped what he was doing, called for Scott to hurry up and get out of the loft above their heads. He had built the cabin and was well aware how the voices in the main room carried. Scott jumped down from the ladder and waited eagerly at his feet, for instructions that would get their adventure started. "Hey there boy, watch yourself. Now why don't you go check the horses, make sure they have had a good drink before we go packing them up." suggested Adam.

"Sure thing Mr. Knowles," Scott shouted as he scooted out the door.

Adam waited until the boy was out of hearing range and voiced his concerns to Audra once more. "If Mrs. Hannifin knew what her husband was doing, if she was running from him and if there is any chance she'd talk, do ya really Mr. Hannifin will stop to talk to you…if he should see you that is? Will he really take time to find out his wife is dead? Like you said you might as well be her twin? Now why don't you finish gathering what we need while I go check on the boy?" His eyebrows rose as if to say if she didn't know the answer to his question concerning Mr. Hannifin- he wasn't giving it.

Audra felt sick to her stomach, but pulled herself together and finished gathering their things while Adam left cabin to help Scott. They needed to get on their way and within the hour that is just what they were doing.

"I like him," Scott rubbed the neck of the horse Adam Knowles was letting him ride. He'd had a whole herd of horses, plus a pack mule, at one time, but sold all but three horses and kept the pack mule, "What's his name?"

Adam chuckled, "Stormy, but don't let the name fool you. He's the gentlest horse I've ever owned." He smiled at the boy as he spoke, as did Audra. For the first time since his mother died, the boy was actually smiling. She wished the smile on her face felt more genuine. Only, every time she tried to do anything more than give the boy, and now Mr. Knowles, a polite smile, her heart hurt, reminding her of the sadness of the boy's situation and the dangers that now could very well lay ahead for both of them.

They passed by streams and gullies. A flock of geese could be seen flying south. For a moment, Audra wished she could fly. Apparently, Scott felt the same way as he began talking about that very thing.

"I bet you grandpa could invent something if he really wanted to; I mean, to help men fly. That is, if he'd ever get out from behind that plow." He scrunched up his face as he said the words. Adam and Audra simply chuckled. The imagination of a child was a wonderful thing. Too bad too many lost that gift as they grew up and became adults.

"I don't think we need to worry about flying," Audra informed the young boy, "I think we need to keep our eye on Mr. Knowles." She grabbed Scott's reins as he turned to go in the opposite direction than what Mr. Knowles was heading in; he'd had his eye on a mother deer and her babies beside the road rather than their guide.

Adam shook his head and laughed as Audra led Scott's horse and continued to follow. At least, he didn't worry about her not paying attention and getting separated from him. Now, to just get his two unexpected "guests" back to their different homes so he could get back to his mountains and quiet life.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Weeping Willow**

**Chapter Ten**

Audra was growing tired and a part of her wanted to rest, but the other part remembered Mr. Knowles had said they'd stop in an hour, and that time was almost up. Little had been said since they left his cabin and began their travels; that is, there had been little said between the two of them. Scott had been more than happy to take up the time telling them all about his grandparents and his aunt and uncles. That being the case, Adam was caught off guard when Audra actually spoke.

"You said there was a town near his grandparents farm; would it have a telegraph office?" she desperately wanted to send word to Stockton and to her family that she was very much alive and breathing.

Adam nodded in the affirmative. "Well, there was one last time I passed through there. We'll have to figure a way to send word back to your family without the two of you actually going into town."

Now it was Audra's turn to look surprise, though she didn't know why. Of course, he'd be able to guess why she was asking that.

When he stopped his horse next to a secluded area, Audra took hold of the boy's horse's reins. Soon they stood in the middle of a clump of trees, which actually had a good size area to move around in without being seen. Adam tied his horse up, as did his unintended traveling companions. Soon the three were sitting around eating some beef jerky Mr. Knowles had brought along.

"How old are you?" Scott might as well hit Audra in the stomach for the shock he gave her as he looked at Adam Knowles and asked the somewhat too personal question. At least, she thought it was, though she was curious just the same.

Mr. Knowles simply grinned and answered, "Old enough to be your father, boy, don't worry 'bout it."

Audra chuckled as the young boy had the decency to go red in the face from embarrassment. One he was done eating, Scott got up and started running around in circles. It made both Adam and Audra's heads spin.

"I hope his grandparents have the strength to keep up with that boy or at least find a play mate for him, in order to save some of their sanity." Adam picked up a stick and started drawing in the dirt, a habit he had when thinking hard. Helping deliver a young boy to his relatives and doing his best to return a young woman back to a family who believed her to be dead had definitely not been on any list he'd made up, or thought about making up. It didn't help that he had to keep them away from a wanted man who apparently thought very little of harming those who were supposed to be dear to him.

"For their sakes, and his, I hope so too," Audra answered as she stood up; she had to, she was getting cramps in her legs. As far as she was concerned, they couldn't get to the boy to Henderson Springs and to his grandparents fast enough. Mr. Knowles comment about his needing a playmate had only made it so she started missing her brothers worse than ever, especially Heath. She wanted so badly to set things right with him, even if she couldn't remember what the spat had been about.

"Hey!" Adam stood up and hurried over to Audra and took a hold of her shoulders as her face began to pale, she didn't look all that well, "Are you sick?" That was the last any of them needed, for one of them to get sick. It would only slow them down.

"I'm fine," Audra tried to deny her condition and sat back down while he remained standing, "Or I will be. It just hit me is all, I mean; how much I miss my brothers and my mother. I should have stayed with the coach."

Adam shook his head. "You did what you thought best at the time and you had a very valid point. Being caught out in the rain would not have done either one of you any good. And if Kyle Hannifin was looking for his wife and the boy, and found you it could have been a lot worse. If at all possible, I'll get you home."

Audra nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thanks, I appreciate it, really." She lowered her head and started rubbing her neck. It was stiff and she was tired.

Adam hurried over and knelt down. Soon he was rubbing her neck for her. It didn't take long to realize the young woman was indeed feverish and coming down with something. He bit his tongue to keep from cursing. Well, at least he'd traveled these mountains enough to have some friends scattered throughout the hills and mountains of California. "Come on, boy! We have to go!" he shouted to Scott, while he helped Audra stand up. "Miss Barkley, you _will_ ride on my horse, in front of me." When she went to protest, he firmly informed her he had no intention of letting her run her health into the ground and, maybe, even dying on him. "I don't have to know your family to know what they would do, or feel like doing, to me if I did that."

"Fine," Audra relented no longer fighting the fact that she did indeed feel unwell, "but my name is Audra." She lowered her voice and whispered, "You don't have to tell how old you are, but I can see you're no older than my brothers. That means there's no need for the formalities."

"Isn't there?" He smiled as he helped her up on his horse and waited until Scott reached his so he could help the young boy up onto his mount. Adam then mounted his horse, wrapped his arm around the front of Audra while holding the reins to his horse in his one hand, and then took the reins to the horse she'd been riding. They had just enough daylight left to make it to his friend's cabin.

As they rode in the direction of his friend's home, Adam started grinning. A plan had surfaced in his mind. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. Most likely it was the sudden change of plans with the need to get Miss Barkley out of the weather soon that had inspired it. He thought about his friend and just how close they were getting to the boy's relatives. Yes, he knew exactly what he was going to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Weeping Willow **

**Chapter Eleven**

Laura Milton, a tall slender woman, stood outside the small home she and her husband shared, hanging up the clothes she'd just finished washing, when she saw their friend Adam heading towards her. She grew alarmed instantly, when she saw a young woman with him, leaning against his chest and barely conscious. Though she relaxed a little, she was curious about the young boy talking their friend's ear off.

Laura turned back towards the open door and yelled, "Jonathon!" A young dark haired boy of about seventeen appeared on the steps. "Yes, mother."

"We have company. Please, go get your father. He's out in the barn." She pinned the last wet shirt onto the line and then hurried forward to greet Adam.

"Hello, Laura, is Zeb or that boy of yours around?" Adam never called his friend by his full name of Zebulon.

"Yes," Laura gave him a smile, "Jonathan's getting him," she threw a concerned look at the young woman with him, "Looks like you've got a sick one your hands." She hated it when anyone was sick or hurting. Maybe that's why she was always tending to one thing or another when it came to sick people or injured animals.

"You could say that," Adam dismounted carefully, then lifted Audra down and cradled her in his arms, then headed towards the house, "Come on, boy, you can take a break too." It was bad enough to have Audra getting sick on him; he didn't need Scott to wear himself down either. Though, he wondered if that was possible for any child to do; wear themselves down that is.

By the time he reached the front door, Zeb, who was just as thin as his wife, if not thinner, was holding the door open for him and Jonathon was running for more water, per his mother's request. Laura directed Adam to a bedroom, where he laid Audra down. Laura 'shushed' him out to the kitchen and closed the door for some privacy while she made the young girl more comfortable.

Adam then sat down at the kitchen table with his friend and began explaining the situation. "From everything that boy has told me, and from what Miss Barkley has told me, I don't want to risk the boy being seen by his father. That is, not until he's with his grandparents. They can deal with Hannifin after that."

"If the law doesn't have him first," Zeb leaned back in his chair and lit his cigarette, "They're already looking for him." When Adam gave him a raised eyebrow his friend added, "Had a bounty hunter show up here the other day asking if I'd seen the feller,"

Adam leaned back in his own chair and glanced out the window that sat off to his right. He shocked his friend when he looked at him and said, "There's a chance you know the boy's grandparents, a Cody Hammer and his wife, Elizabeth."

The fact that the man did indeed know the couple was obvious when Zeb's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth fell open. "CODY HAMMER? HE'S that boy's grandfather? Oh good heavens! Mr. Hannifin best hope the law gets to him before that man does! He's as stubborn as a mule with a temper to match!" Also, Cody's reputation for being a fair, but hard man who didn't exactly beat around any bush when he got angry, reached clear to the Mississippi River.

Adam's chewed on his bottom lip as he took in Zeb's knowledge of the Hammer family. True, Scott had said his grandfather was not one to be messed with by anyone. Still, he figured the boy was just doing what all children did, making his grandfather into an infamous hero. "Any chance you and Jonathan can take him to the man's farm? The young lad and Miss Barkley told me how much his late mother and she looked alike. There's a high chance they're going through a lot of heartache and grief for nothing. I figure to go into town and send a telegram to Miss Barkley's family.

"We could," Zeb put out his cigarette and then folded his arms, shrugging his shoulders as he continued looking at his friend, "But, if you're not wantin' to run the risk of having to deal with the wanted man, why don't I just send my boy to go fetch Mr. Hammer and let him decide how to handle it?" He couldn't see risking their necks when it wasn't necessary. "After all, Mr. Hammer only lives five miles from here. It should take Jonathan no more than an hour to get there." He explained.

Adam couldn't argue with that one and agreed. He then stood up and went in to see how Audra was doing, surprised by how badly he wanted her to be okay. He told himself it was simply because he didn't want to deal with being the one to give her family sad news all over again, if they indeed had buried Rachel Hannifin thinking she was Audra.

**0000**

The moon's light shown down upon the Barkley ranch as Jarrod stepped outside the door. He had told himself a thousand times just to go to bed, yet he couldn't. He felt too restless and just couldn't relax enough to get any sleep. After all, while the family was still walking around feeling empty, his mother was getting out more and hadn't Heath and Nick both gotten a hold of themselves? Well, enough that he didn't have to haul anyone in from the barn or bail any one out of jail.

Jarrod made his way to the stable and stepped inside. His eyes fell upon Star, the horse he'd bought planning to give her to Audra as a surprise. He didn't know if it was seeing the horse meant for his sister or what, but the anger he'd pushed down inside of him in the need to "stay in control", to stay strong for his mother and brothers, rushed up and out of him. Before he knew it, Jarrod began picking different items up and throwing around them and even put his fist through an old side rail cracking it in half. Yet he felt no physical pain, just an inexplicable sadness and anger like never before. It was only when he fell to his knees and started sobbing did he feel two hands upon his back.

"Took you long enough," Nick's voice reached and wrapped itself around his oldest brother, as if to protect him from anymore pain.

Jarrod didn't look up at first. He let the sobs go and gained some physical control of the shaking before finally raising his head. Though tears still ran down his cheeks, he looked up into the emphatic eyes of Nick and Heath. "S…she wasn't supposed to die." He spoke low and soft, but they still heard him. Soon his brothers were kneeling down beside him, their eyes mirroring his pain.

"No," Nick squeezed his brother's upper arm, "No, she wasn't supposed to, but she did."

Heath said nothing, though he made sure he had a tight clasp on Jarrod's other arm. What was he supposed to say? With as strong as Jarrod had seemed to be, a rock for Nick, Gene and him to lean on (yes, Jarrod had even had to travel to Berkley to deal with their youngest brother) he needed to get it out. "_At least his outburst over Audra's loss had happened on the ranch and wasn't going to result in bail fees." _Heath silently mused, a small smile tugging his heart.

"Come on, Pappy," Nick said as he and Heath helped their oldest brother to his feet, "Let's go for a midnight ride."

Jarrod looked from Nick to Heath, and then back to Nick. His common sense told him it was too late at night for a ride, but his heart led him to Jingo and to his saddle.

It was only a matter of minutes before all three brothers were riding around the ranch in the moonlight.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Weeping Willow**

**Chapter Twelve**

Jonathon raced his horse up, down, and over the hills. His father had told him to avoid the main road if possible and to keep his eyes wide open. _"If anyone stops you and asks you if you've got a problem," Zeb stood next to his son's horse looking up at his son, "Just excuse yourself and say you're late for a family reunion. It won't be anyone's business what family we're trying to reunite." _Those words rang in his ears when he went to cross the part of the main road he had no choice but to use and almost ran his horse straight into a stranger riding down the road. The man's brown eyes shot bullets straight at the young man.

"I'm sorry, sir!" Jonathon stammered as he pulled up on his reins, making his horse pound the ground with his feet a few times, sending dust into the air. "I'm late for a reunion." Okay, so he left out the family bit. He had been caught off guard and left out one word, big deal!

"No reunion is important enough to run someone down! Watch where you're going next time!" The tall, already balding, lanky, thirty year old stranger was none other than the fugitive, Kyle Hannifin.

"Yes, sir!" Jonathon raced across the road and disappeared in the trees.

Kyle watched him leave and then continued down the road. He had to keep moving. He had no desire to go to prison and was determined to find his wife and son.

Audra was finally feeling good enough to be sitting up in bed. The bedroom's door stood open allowing her to see out into the living room. She couldn't help but smile at seeing ten year old Scott actually so engulfed in a book that he was being quiet for a change. For a split second, she could see Jarrod with his nose in one of his books. She quickly turned her head away, fighting to keep her composure.

"Hey, you all right? You're not getting sick again, are you?" Laura walked into the room carrying a bowl of soup and a spoon. Her patient had just gotten to the point of sitting up; she didn't expect to find Audra flat on her back again.

"I'm fine, thank you," Audra propped herself up again and took the soup that was offered and began eating. Since she'd been sick, no one had dared talked to her about any of the serious issues at hand. Now, she was bound and determined to get the ball rolling, as it were. "I thank you for your kindness, but I need to talk to Mr. Knowles. Where is he?"

Laura wasn't stupid; she knew what the young lady wanted and she couldn't blame her a bit. Only she'd just have to be patient a little longer. "He, my husband and my son are working on things. For now, you just continue to rest."

Audra was annoyed at being left in the dark. Okay, she could understand it at first. After all, it wasn't like she had been in a position to be told anything. Now was a different story and she put the half finished bowl on the bed stand beside her. When she threw the covers off, Laura went through the roof. "What do you think you're doin' young lady? You've been deathly sick for a good many days; your fever only broke last night!" Mrs. Milton might not have been so uptight, but while Mr. Hammer had been sent for he was ill himself and unable to come and get Scott. However, he had sent word back begging them to keep his grandson hidden until he was able to come and fetch him.

"It's called getting out of bed." Audra shot back, her eyes blazing with fire. She would have succeeded in getting up only Mr. Knowles stepped into the bedroom. He wore a look similar to the one Jarrod always wore when he meant business.

"Your husband needs you, Laura." He said the words as he stepped into the room and away from the door, allowing Laura to exit and go see what was needed of her.

Adam couldn't help but chuckle as Audra continued glaring at him. _At least she was on the mend_. He thought. He put his hands on the top of the foot of the bed and gave her a huge smile, one that could have lit up the whole house without a problem. "First off, there's no need to glare at me, young lady. I'm the guy helping you, remember? Second, you're nowhere near ready to be out of bed." His physically moved her legs, which she'd swung over the side of the bed, back up on the bed and pulled the covers up high enough to cover them.

"I remember." Audra looked at him, her glare softening somewhat, "But, I can't just lie around here not knowing a thing! If I'm to continue lying here in this bed, tell me what's going on!" She didn't care if she was still spoke a bit sharply. She only wanted answers, answers that would, hopefully, lead her home sooner than later.

"I am fully aware of that fact, _Miss_ Barkley," Adam used, and stressed, the formal title, along with giving her a stern look, as a way to convey the message he meant business, as he pulled a chair over, "If you'll just quiet down, I will explain exactly what's been happening." He chuckled when Audra folded her arms quite emphatically and waited for him to speak.

"Mr. Hammer has been informed of his grandson's whereabouts." Adam explained, "He will come and fetch him as soon as possible. When he gets here we will talk about you. No sense to get in an uproar before then, is there?" Her muscles relaxed and she unfolded her arms. Adam was smiling as he finished by adding the comment, "If Mr. Hannifin is stupid enough to go up against the law and Mr. Hammer, once the man is well, Mr. Hannifin will deserve everything he gets. At least, Zeb claims the gentleman has such a temper that he hits first and asks questions later."

Audra couldn't help it; she burst out laughing as she thought about how many times Nick had done the same thing. As soon as she got her laughter under control she grew serious. "What about my family. It's been almost a month already. Most likely, they think I'm dead and, if that's the case, I don't want them to continue thinking it!" Her voice rose again. Every time she thought about her family thinking she'd passed on, it made her sick to the stomach.

Adam rubbed the back of his neck; he knew she spoke the truth. It was a justifiable concern and it worried him too. He told her what they'd decided on that end too. "Look, whether we like it or not that telegraph office is down right now. Should it have been fixed by now? You bet. Why isn't it? I haven't a clue. So," he stood up, "You can holler about it all you want. First things first, once the boy's in his grandfather's care, we'll deal with your end of this mess. Now get some rest!" he ordered.

Maybe it wasn't very nice of her; after all, he was helping them. Still, Audra found herself furious at the fact that he was right and she was stuck in bed for awhile longer. That being the case, she gave him a mock salute and said (even though he was the same age as Nick), "Yes, father." It only served to get her a laugh from Adam as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Men! You're all impossible!" Audra lay down and pulled the covers up to her chin. If she wasn't going to be allowed out of bed yet, she might as well get some more sleep, if she could.


	13. Adam and Audra

**I do not own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Weeping Willow**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Audra, who had convinced Laura it was okay for her to be up, sat on the couch reading to Scott. The young boy just loved reading and being read to. He liked asking questions too. It seemed like he had a ton of them, even if they seemed to come out of nowhere. That being the case, she wasn't surprised when he did his best to politely interrupt her and ask. "Who taught you to read?"

She couldn't see where that mattered any, but she smiled and answered it anyway. "A number of people helped me learn to read. My mother, my teachers, even my oldest brother helped me out a lot."

She was shocked, and a bit saddened, when Scott said, "It's my fault you're not with them right now." He'd overheard a small part of Adam and Zeb's conversation and made an error, as most times happens when one hears only a bit of what someone else says, and assumed it was his fault she was not with her family.

She was quick to do what she could to set him straight on that account. She planted her feet deep as she turned the young boy's face her way. "It is no one's fault; do you hear me? You didn't cause the accident, and it wasn't your choice to leave the site of the wreck. Whether or not we like it, we had to have shelter from the rain. Now, stop this silly nonsense of blaming yourself. You'll be with your grandparents soon, and I will be with my family." She did not dare voice the fear she had that his father might get to her first and, mistaking her for his late wife, actually harm her or worse before he had a chance to learn the truth.

"Promise?" Scott looked at her in earnest, wanting all to be definitely true.

Audra knew better than to do such a thing. "The only thing I need to be promising you is that you have people who care enough about you and do all they can to protect you. Now, stop worrying about things and let's enjoy this book. Oh, and no more eavesdropping, little man, you don't always get the whole story." Okay, so she was not only saying that to distract Scott, but to help keep herself occupied with something besides the hundreds of questions that went through her mind; questions, questions, questions like such as was Adam going to be able to get word to her family or not? By the time they were through with the book, Adam, who had been away for a couple of hours, was standing back in the front room.

While Scott was too busy welcoming back his new friend with a monstrous hug around his legs, Audra was busy studying his face. He seemed he had borrowed Heaths' poker face; she couldn't pick up a clue as to whether or not he had good or bad news. "I think Mrs. Milton has some cookies in the kitchen for you. I'm not sure though." Adam let go of the boy and gave him a wink. Naturally, when Scott heard the news he was more than willing to go and double check.

Audra couldn't help but smile. She'd seen the way Adam could go from spoiling the child one minute to using a stern hand with him the next, for an infraction that needed correction, swiftly but fairly. In fact, she found herself greatly admiring the way he handled himself whether he was with a few people or dealing with only one person. She didn't realize she was so deep in thought until Adam sat on the other end of the couch and had to tap her to get her attention. "Sorry, my mind was wandering." She didn't dare add _"you were a large part of those wanderings"._

"I was talking about Mr. Hammer. Did you hear a word I said?" He had a mixture of amusement and annoyance both in his voice. He didn't ignore anyone if he could possibly help it, and he expected the same treatment back.

"Sorry," Audra went a shade of red from embarrassment, "No, I wasn't. I am now though. I promise." She made sure her eyes were on him that way he wouldn't have to doubt it.

"Mr. Hammer should be here any day. He was doing better when Jonathon checked on him before." Adam said as he leaned back on the couch. He felt sure he knew what the pretty young lady before him would ask next. She did.

"What about my family? They need to be notified too."

Adam nodded, "I am fully aware of that. Unfortunately, the telegraph lines are still down. I'm afraid I had to have Jonathon write a letter for me and mail it off." He braced himself for an explosion and he got one.

"What?" Audra jumped to her feet. "A letter will take days, if not a whole week to get to them, and besides," she put her hands on her hips, "why did he have to write it? I could have or you, I've seen you write!"

Adam couldn't help it. He started laughing. She was so blasted feisty it tempted him to forget about living alone his mountains for a moment. "You, young lady, were too busy sleeping," he walked over and tapped her nose, figuring it would get a further rise out of her. Audra stepped back and swatted his hand away from her. He laughed again finishing with, "And I had a visit from another bounty hunter." He then turned and started for the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to find Audra in front of him and stopping him.

"So they haven't found Mr. Hannifin yet? I'm still stuck in this cabin? I'm going to go stir crazy! I can only read so many books, bake so many meals or desserts, and I'm not darning another sock if my life depends on it!" Her voice rose in the air as her eyes blazed.

Adam surprised her by taking a hold of her shoulders and grinning. "You are full of more spunk than any gal I ever met, wonder what the mountains would think if I told them they just got bumped to second place." He then shocked her by giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and then hurrying into the kitchen for two reasons. One, he was hungry and two, he figured if he'd probably just earned himself a hard slap, if he stuck around.

He might have earned it, might have got the slap too, but Audra was too stunned to do anything but stare at him as he disappeared through the archway to the kitchen.


	14. Weeping Willow

**I do not own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Weeping Willow**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Victoria was standing by the living room window when Jarrod walked in through the front door. It was after lunch and knew everyone had left the house for the day, leaving his mother alone. He sighed, as he watched his mother. He suspected she was a thousand miles away. He could only imagine the depth of her grief; after all, there had to be a difference between grieving for a sister and grieving for your child. He set down his briefcase and walked over to his mother. Laying his on top of her shoulders, he asked, "Are you okay, lovely lady?"

For a moment Victoria didn't answer. Her mind not only on the daughter she'd lost, but on what she'd felt Tom tell her the day of the funeral. It bothered her to no end that she had been unable to figure out what he meant. Finally, she shook her head, "Some days I think I'm fine and then something happens, and I begin to question my sanity," she almost whispered. Jarrod gave her a small hug.

"Let's go for a walk, lovely lady." He smiled as he threw his coat back on and then, grabbing his mother's, held it out for her while she put in it on. He then offered her his arm.

Victoria didn't feel like a walk, but for the sake of her son, she smiled and took the arm he extended. The air might have been on the crispy side, but it still felt strangely comforting as they walked down the path that led into "Audra's garden". When they drew close to the entrance, Victoria pulled back.

Remembering how his brothers had insisted that they go places Audra loved to go, how they'd swapped stories and how much it had helped him, Jarrod felt the walk would do the same thing for his mother. He hoped sitting in the garden under "Audra's" tree, a weeping willow tree she'd helped their father plant when she was only three years old, would ease his mother's pain a little. Though when Victoria hesitated, he nearly turned around. Instead, he grasped her arm a little firmer and patted her hand. "Please," Jarrod smiled warmly at his mother, "you know she wouldn't mind."

Victoria exhaled, and allowed her oldest to lead her to the bench that sat under the gorgeous tree Audra had loved so much. As they sat down a breeze blew through the air causing a couple of the drooping branches to sway back and forth, one even came close to touching Victoria. She couldn't help but let out soft chuckle and give Jarrod a sad smile, "Think someone's trying to say hello?"

The corner of his mouth turned up as he covered her hand in his. "Who knows, maybe that someone is trying to tell you everything is okay, or will be anyway." Jarrod raised his eyes to the swaying long limbs of the branches above him, "I wonder if trees weep." He mused out loud.

Victoria felt a pain shoot through her as she thought on it. If anything on their land had the ability to miss Audra it would be this tree and the garden. Oh, she knew her daughter like shopping and her dresses, but she had spunk and she loved this place more than anything. She was startled to hear, as the branches of the tree swayed back again, what seemed to be a voice whisper, _"I'm weeping too, but we haven't lost her."_

Seeing his mother's face pale, Jarrod hurried and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Maybe bringing her outside hadn't been such a good idea after all. "Mother? We can go back in, if you need to. I mean, it is on the cold side out here."

"No," Victoria smiled as she regained her composure and looked up on her son, "This is exactly what I need. Thank you." She didn't understand it; she couldn't explain it, but she knew it was true. Besides, how could she tell him what she'd just heard, that in between it and what she'd heard at the funeral, she was starting to wonder about the young woman lying next to Tom. How could she tell him all that when it didn't make any sense to her?

"You're welcome, lovely lady." Jarrod smiled again. He and his mother continued to sit for another hour talking about Audra, her garden and her energy and her fiery temper when fighting for a cause, before finally giving into the cold and letting it coax them back indoors.

**OOOOOO**

While Jarrod was doing what he could to comfort his mother, Mr. Hammer, now totally recovered from his own illness, was pushing his horse to his limit. With every inch of road he covered, he planned on how to convince at least one of his sons to stay on the farm, knowing that while even one of them and their children were on the farm Kyle would not step foot on it or near it.

Zeb had just stepped outside of his house when he saw Mr. Hammer off in the distance. He had planned on going out to the fields, but now he stood leaning against the porch railing. The moment Mr. Hammer stopped he was off his horse and up the stairs

"Where is he?" He had to fight to control the volume of his voice; he knew how loud he could get and didn't want to chance Kyle being anywhere close enough to hear. It was a concern shared by Zeb.

"Inside," Zeb opened the door and let the man in while Jonathon put up the horses.

The moment Cody stepped inside Scott let out a squeal of delight and ran for his grandfather's open arms. "Grandpa! You came for me! I hoped you would!" the boy's joy spilled over into giggles and a sparkle appeared in his eyes. It made his grandfather feel ten more times protective of the lad. Before he could voice that very commitment Audra stepped into the room.

Audra had heard Scott squeal, heard his words, so she knew who the man standing in the Milton home was, but she didn't know what to say when she saw the shock that spread like wild fire over the man's face. His eyes looked as if they might fall out of their sockets and his jaw fell to the floor. Audra felt embarrassed and somewhat guilty, but most of all sad at the idea that this man's daughter was dead. And he she was looking so much like her. It must be breaking his heart, she thought and dropped her head for fear she might cry.

It was Scott who broke the awkward silence in the air. "This is Miss Barkley, grandpa." Scott, now standing by his grandfather's side, pointed to Audra and smiled from ear to ear. "She took care of me after mama was killed, and then Mr. Knowles there," he said as he pointed to Adam, who was standing near the window, in order to keep an eye out for any strangers, "found us and brought us here."

Mr. Hammer let go of his grandson's hand and walked slower than he had in a long time towards Audra. The adults in the room found themselves holding their breath as the gentleman stopped and gazed upon his daughter's "twin". "I can't believe it." He started to lift his hand and then let it drop to his side. "You look exactly like my daughter."

Audra saw the tortured look in the man's eyes and felt her heart go out to him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hammer. There was nothing I could do for her." She prayed he would know that.

As soon as Cody had heard the sound of Audra's voice, he felt like someone had thrown cold water in his face. He shook his head slightly and came out t of the reverie and back to reality '. "I believe you." The pain Audra saw in his eyes turned quickly back into a force of composure like steel, "we might not be able to change the past, but we sure the…" he caught himself just in time, "sam hill can send word back to Stockton and get a member of your family up here while we're looking for Kyle!"

Zeb Milton stared at his friend. "There's a stagecoach that leaves Henderson Springs twice a week. Why not just send a telegram and then put the young lady on it?" He had no more said the words though and he felt like an idiot. He knew exactly what that reply was going to be. It was.

Mr. Hammer exploded, "With all due respect, I realize what risk you took letting your guests stay here, and I do appreciate it. Now with that said and done, Kyle Hannifin already drove my daughter to take the boy and run! That running led to her death on an ill fated stagecoach! Do you want us to put this young lady in a position where that…that…" he had to stammer to keep from saying what he wanted to say and find a more appropriate word for the Audra and Laura's ears, "sorry definition of a human being will find her and kill her on sight?" He had no doubt his last words were true.

"No, guess not." Zeb sighed and shook his head.

"I'll get word to the Barkleys somehow." Adam stepped away from the wall and headed for the door. "You best stay inside Miss Barkley, only safe place for you right now."

Audra infuriated at being told what to do exploded herself. "I am fully capable of taking care of myself! I will not just sit around inside waiting for what? Something, anything or nothing to happen!"

Her outburst put grins upon everyone's faces, but Adam quickly wiped his off and put his foot down. "So, you would leave this house, leaving yourself wide open to the risk of getting shot at by a man desperate to keep who he thinks to be his wife quiet, and thus risk the having to hurt your family a second time when we have to put you back in a grave? Another grave that they will stand over, weeping until their cries are raw." The look on his face could have scared the dead back to life.

Before Audra could answer him, Cody interjected. "It's not safe for her here at the Miltons. Kyle won't be afraid to come here. I brought my wagon and my oldest son, who stayed outside at my request; she should come with Scott and me. Kyle won't come near my place as long as we have extra company. Though, it wouldn't hurt to have another set of eyes on our place." He spoke sending a please get my drift look to Adam; he got the message.

"I'll get our things," Adam turned around and left the room.

Audra wanted to argue with the arrangements, but the thought of her family stopped her. She just prayed like crazy it didn't take Adam too long to get her family word.


	15. The Letter

**I do not own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Weeping Willow**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jarrod sat on the living room couch staring at the words in the letter his hands now held. He was glad that, in order to honor his sister's memory, his mother had gone down to the orphanage to help with the children as Audra had done so for so long. Silas had brought the letter to him after arriving home from town. He was still staring at it when Nick and Heath walked in the door; they'd been working outside and wanted to eat.

Seeing "Pappy" looking as if he'd just seen a ghost, Nick and Heath forgot about food and hurried into the living room. With their mother away from Stockton, they feared maybe, just maybe, there was more bad news for them. "What is it, Jarrod?" Nick stood a mere two feet from his oldest brother, Heath made his way to the other side of Jarrod, just in case.

What was it? Jarrod looked at the letter again. Was the sender serious? Was he telling the truth? Or had someone, for some reason, thought it would be funny to tell such lies, if they were lies. Jarrod stood up and walked through the space that separated his two brothers. He then walked another two or three steps and turned around.

"I think you best listen to this, but," he paused as he looked at both brothers before continuing, "Let me read the whole thing and hear me out before you say or do anything. Promise?" He kept an eye on both brothers, though the two noticed he looked at Nick more than he did Heath.

"I'll do my best not to blow, Jarrod, but it better be good. We have tons of work to be done before winter sets in, which ain't that far away." Nick rested the back of his wrists on his waist and waited impatiently for Jarrod to finish what he'd just started. Heath said nothing; he simply waited.

Jarrod took a deep breath and started reading, "_Mr. Barkley, My name is Jonathon Miltons, but I'm writing this on behalf of Adam Knowles. We are going to assume that by now the stagecoach that wrecked four weeks ago, the one carrying your sister, Audra Barkley, has been found." _Jarrod glanced up, not surprised to see the shocked looks that had come upon both his brothers' faces. He continued reading. "_Mr. knowles knows the stagecoach line showed your sister as the only passenger, but that was not the case." _Again he looked up; again he wasn't surprised to see that both of his brothers were now sitting instead of standing. He took a deep breath and continued. _"The driver picked up two extra passengers…"_ At this point Nick remembered what the sheriff had asked him. He couldn't help himself as he threw out the names of the missing woman and child.

"Let me finish, Nick." Jarrod spoke more sternly than they'd heard him talk in weeks, yet his eyes were begging him to listen. Nick shut his mouth and did just that.

Jarrod took a deep breath. He desperately wanted to believe what he was reading; yet he was skeptical too. "Yes, Nick. This Mr. Knowles was talking about the missing woman and child. Do you want to hear the rest of it or not?" He gave him a look that said he wouldn't believe him if he didn't want such a thing.

"Go ahead." Nick answered, his eyes showing the uneasiness that had come over him. Heath had the same unnerving feeling in his quiet eyes.

Jarrod started reading again. _"Your sister and Mrs. Hannifin could have passed for twin sisters." _he wasn't surprised to hear two men sound as if someone had just belted them in the stomachs, but they said nothing. _"Mrs. Hannifin's son was with her and he survived the accident...as did..." _Jarrod found himself having to close his eyes for a moment, almost afraid to say the words, afraid it was all some sick joke. His actions made both his brother sit straight up. Finally, Jarrod regained control of himself as he opened his eyes and read on, _"did your sister. It is Mrs. Hannifin who was killed. The storm chased your sister and the young boy away from the accident. The boy has been (or will be by the time you get this letter) returned to his grandfather, one Cody Hammer as his abusive father is running from the law." _Jarrod looked at his brothers who sat looking as if lightning bolts had just hit both of them.

It was Heath who managed to speak first. "There's still another piece of paper there. What else are they claiming?" Like Jarrod, he wasn't sure what to think of the letter.

"They, due to the hunt for the fugitive, didn't feel free to accompany Audra home, but they fear to send her home by herself." Jarrod looked at the second paper and told them that Mr. Hammer admitted that Kyle Hannifin had been in the area. "Truth is," Jarrod said as he sat down, "I want this to be true, heaven knows I'd be dancing all over California if it is. I just…" he hesitated as he put his hand up to his forehead.

"You're afraid it's some kind of sick hoax," Nick spoke up, the same concern Jarrod had came out in his brother's next words, "If mother finds out about this, and it's not true, it will send her back to square one." Nick said as he stood up and walked to the window, his thoughts now on the possibility that his sister was very much alive.

Jarrod walked over to the table where the bottle of sherry was sitting and poured himself a drink. "Yes by all accounts, but we need to check it out. If Audra is alive, then she belongs here and," he sighed, "Mrs. Hannifin will have to be moved."

Nick turned away from the window. "I'll go talk to McCall. He can help Heath run the ranch…" that was as far as he got before Heath was jumping to his feet. There was no way he was staying behind and waiting. He'd be no good to anyone.

"I'm comin' with you. Aint gonna do any good here while there's a chance Audra is alive and in need of bein' brought home!" Heath's voice was quiet, but the hard edge it held in it spoke volumes.

"I'll talk to McCall," Jarrod gave them a warm smile, "And I'll make up an excuse for mother. Just go, find out if this is true and let me know as soon as possible." Nick and Heath said nothing as they grabbed their coats, a few supplies and headed out.

Half hour later Jarrod was standing in the doorway watching his brothers ride off. _"Let it be true." _He thought as Nick and Heath rode out of sight. Once they were gone, Jarrod went back inside and started trying to think of how he was going to explain his brothers' departure to their mother.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Weeping Willow**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kyle was angry, frustrated and a dozen other things as he checked into Lodi's hotel. He'd covered more miles than he thought possible searching for his wife and son. The only thing he'd accomplished was to find out it was his own brother, Lars, who had turned the information over to the law. Whether or not Rebecca had a hand in that he didn't know, but he sure intended to find out. Well, if he ever found her, he sure would. "Sir?" the clerk cleared his throat as Kyle was lost in his thoughts.

"Oh, just give me a room!" Kyle barked at Lodi's newest hotel clerk. He might have continued being rude to the dark haired youth only the hotel owner stepped into view. The man stood a few inches taller than Kyle and had the shoulders of an ox. Since he stood as a man guarding a palace and his eyes were full of nitroglycerin, Kyle took the key and scurried up the stairs, disappearing through the first door he came to.

The room held nothing but a bed and a dresser, but, of course, the hotel he chose to stay in wasn't the best either. For the former financer it was an all time low. He was used to being 'on the top' and enjoying the good things in life, now here he was on the run from the law and searching for his family. Who would have thought it was possible?

After putting away the few items he had with him, he walked to the window and looked out. Few people were out on the street and it was beginning to rain; so much for searching anymore today. Kyle ran his hand through his thinning hair. He let out a disgusted grunt; his hair had once been thick and full, now it was just another thing he seemed to be losing. His mind wandered back through time, just far enough to put him in his home the last time he'd seen Rebecca.

_"Don't stand there and lie to me!" Rebecca had had enough. She'd put up with a lot from this man for the wrong reasons and she knew it. No amount of money, no 'high living' lifestyle was worth it if the money that provided that living was stolen. "I heard you talking to your friends out in the back yard! Put the money back before anyone knows it's gone; we'll make a decent living some other way! We have to! The law will find out about this if you don't…"_

_"No, they won't! Not unless…" he stopped and stared at the defiant look upon his wife's face. She wasn't supposed to have a backbone, she wasn't supposed to do anything but hang on his arm and make him look good. Now here she was looking at him as if to say 'try me'. He started yelling again, "Just leave it be! I can handle this!"_

_"No!" she'd yelled, "Put it back or I'm telling!" That's when he'd snapped and started beating her worse than he'd ever done and threatened to kill her. Then he'd left, cooled down, and gone back intending to "make it right" as he'd done on a dozen different occasions. Only he couldn't; she was gone and so was his son._

"Where are you, woman?" He walked back to the bed, sat down, took off his shoes and lay down. He might as well get some sleep while it rained.

**0000**

Nick and Heath sat inside Lodi's only cafe' oblivious to the fact that Kyle Hannifin was even in the same town as they were. The rain had chased them into town and into the café. Now they sat eating the food they had ordered. The ride to Lodi had been filled with huge gaps of silence. It was Heath who broke the silence that now hung in the air.

"Do you think we actually buried someone else? Is it really possible Audra has been alive this whole time?" He felt a thousand emotions running through him as he asked the question. Anywhere from the hope he'd see his sister again to anger at whoever thought it was funny to play with their emotions like this.

Nick didn't answer at first. The memory of finding the wreck, seeing the woman he sincerely believed to be his sister lying dead under the stagecoach, had replayed itself over and over in his mind-whether it was while he was getting drunk afterwards, working himself into the ground on the ranch or now, sitting at a table wondering just what the blazes was going on. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Like Jarrod said, I would be dancing all over California if it's true. Though," the anger he felt towards the situation began sounding in his voice as he spoke, "Why did life have to do that, put two people who could pass for twins on an ill-fated stagecoach…if it's true that is! Poor Audra if it is. Oh," he quickly added softening his tone, "I know just how capable Audra is. If she weren't, she never would have survived out there. It's just that…" the anger again reared its head as Nick leaned against the chair and tried to finish his sentence.

When he didn't continue, Heath finished the sentence for him. "It's just that she never should have been put in a position to have to do it and she, along with everyone else, has been through hell." He felt the same way, but there had been nothing to prevent it. It's not like they'd found even the slightest evidence of another passenger. As far as he, his family and anyone else they knew were concerned, for all intents and purposes the woman under the wagon _had _been Audra.

"Yeah, I guess that's what really bothering me," Nick finished his food and set down his utensils, "Knowing the family and she have had to go through this. And for what pray tell you? For what?" His face filled with confusion as his mind sought for answers.

Heath simply ate his food wondering the very same things.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Weeping Willow**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Audra sat on the back porch of the kitchen watching some wildlife pass by. "_You know you're not supposed to be outside unless Adam or one of other men are with you! Well, that or unless your own brothers show up that is. You'll get yourself in trouble, you realize this?"_ Elizabeth's words rang in her ears. Audra knew it, but all of a sudden she didn't care. Scott was where he belonged and her brothers had been sent for, why should she have to be cooped up in the house waiting?

Adam, who had ridden into Henderson Springs to see if Jarrod had answered his letter, flew off his horse the moment he saw Audra outside. He let out every word that was appropriate for a young lady to hear as he ran up the steps, grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the house. "What do you think you're doing? Didn't we tell you before Mr. Hammer got word that his son in law, after doing his business inside Henderson Springs, left but not before swearing he'd be back? After all, he insists his wife _will _find her way to this area! He just has to stay one step ahead of the law to do it!" He was holding onto her arm tight, but not so tight as to hurt her, as he continued to chastise her.

When he stopped to take a breath, Audra tried to pull out of his grasp as she yelled back, "I was tired of being in the house! It's not living, being cooped up like this just isn't right! Besides, what do you care? You only met me a couple of weeks ago!" It infuriated her that Adam's grip did not lessen, and she could not get out of it. She might have continued her rampage, but the look of someone who had had the life scared out of them was in his eyes.

She was proven right when the gentleman spoke low and even, with the same look her brothers had often given her when they had found themselves frightened, but didn't want to come right out and admit it. "_Miss_ Barkley," Adam bit his words off on purpose. She had to know how serious he was, "It wouldn't make a difference if I met you a couple weeks ago or last year. The moment I took it upon myself to get the boy and you to safety you became my responsibility. That responsibility will _not_ end until I turn you over to one of your brothers. Do you understand?" He tightened his grip ever so slightly, again not enough to do her any physical harm, just enough to let her know he meant business.

Audra nodded her head as he continued. "And," his tone softened and his grip loosened, "I told you before my mountains got bumped to second place. Do you really think I'll just stand around and watch you endanger yourself?" He kept his eyes on her waiting for her to answer.

Audra was shocked as the frightened look in his eyes turned one of someone who truly cared. She didn't know what to say to the confession he'd just made, but had to agree he had a vested interested in keeping her safe. "Let go of my arm," she smiled at Adam, figuring she at could at least remember her manners, "I won't go back outside." She paused and then added, due to the doubtful look on his face, "I promise." Only after he heard those two words did he let go of her arm.

"Where's Cody? Where's Elizabeth? Where's the rest of the family?" Adam looked around looking for his friend and theirs. He didn't like how quiet the house was; after all, Audra was supposed to have someone with her at all times.

"Hold onto your britches," Cody answered as he came out of the huge back room he'd added onto the house years before, one he used as a workroom. He made saddles as a side business, "I haven't gone anywhere." he too gave Audra a glare, as he'd over heard the commotion and Elizabeth, who had gone into the back room the moment she looked through the kitchen window and seen Mr. Knowles jump off his horse, had confessed to what Audra had done. Cody would have laid into his wife for not telling him, but Adam had been loud enough for both of them. "I didn't know until now what our guest had done. As far as my family goes, my boys took their wives, children and Scott out on a picnic. Don't worry, if that no good former son-in-law tries anything my boys will handle it."

"A couple of her brothers are on their way." Adam pulled a telegram out from his pocket. He handed it to Audra and said to Cody, "I need to talk to you in the back room, alone." Adam looked at Cody as he headed to the workshop.

Audra looked at the paper in her hands. _"Brothers Nick Heath coming. Better not be joke. Jarrod Barkley." _She slipped the telegram into her skirt pocket as she felt her heart carefully singing a cheerful tune. She prayed they'd arrive soon.

Nick and Heath too wanted to get to Henderson Springs as soon as possible. For that very reason, they were up and dressed before dawn. "If we push it we can be in Henderson Spring by noon." Heath said as he threw on his gun belt and secured it in place. "I mean, Lodi isn't too far away."

"We'll push it," Nick barked loudly. If his sister was indeed alive, he was taking her home. If someone was playing a sick joke, he'd make them pay for it. One way or the other, they'd pay.

Grabbing their things, the two brothers hurried to the hotel clerk. They were surprised to see a new clerk behind the desk, as the one that had been there when they rode in at 10 pm the night before said he didn't get off until seven in the morning. They didn't have time for casual questions though, so they paid the remainder of their bill and headed out the door. If they wanted a good start to the day, they didn't get it when they bumped into one very irate sheriff. "Sorry, sheriff." Nick quickly backed off, hoping the man wasn't one of those overeager power hungry lawman. Fortunately, all Sheriff Lee was, was tired and irate.

"Have you seen this man?" The sheriff practically shoved the wanted poster in Nick and Heath's faces. Heath took the poster and found himself sucking in his breath. His brother looked over and found his blood boiling; it was a poster of Kyle Hannifin.

"No, were we supposed to?" Nick looked with concerned curiosity upon the lawman.

"I had hoped you had. That imbecile of a clerk last night actually gave him a room without recognizing him...until too late. I have no idea how long he's been gone!" The sheriff then hurried off to continue the search.

"Well, looks like this Mr. Knowles was being honest about the wanted man." Heath found new energy flowing through him and the urge to get to Henderson Spring rise. If this Mr. Hannifin was indeed wanted by the law, there was a high chance that they could take Mr. Knowles word about Audra as well.

Nick didn't wait to debate the issue he saw Heath was getting at. He was practically running for the livery stable for two reasons. One, he wanted to get to his sister and two, the fear that Mr. Hannifin might get there first and, mistaking Audra for his late wife, would take his sister's life! Heath was right behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Weeping Willow**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Audra sat at the Hammer's kitchen table helping Elizabeth snap some beans. The sound of the Hammer's nine grandchildren's (that included Scott) laughter rang down from one of the upstairs bedrooms the Hammers actually called "the barracks" as it was huge enough to be considered one and held more than one set of bunk beds. Elizabeth, whose one brown hair was now pure white, leaned her stocky frame up against the wall and looked at her guest with sincere regret showing in her eyes. "I owe you an apology."

Audra's hands, which were still holding some beans, stopped mid air and shot the woman a puzzled look before relaxing. "Rebecca." She put down the beans in her hands and laid her right hand over Mrs. Hammer's, who had her right hand resting on the table; she could see no other reason for the woman's words. Audra wasn't surprised when the woman nodded her head and sighed.

"When I saw Cody riding up with Scott and yourself, I couldn't believe what I saw. Sure, I'd been told about you, about what happened, but to see you in person," Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment, her heart aching for the daughter she'd lost, "I'm sorry. I wanted it to be Rebecca next to my husband, not you." Elizabeth felt horrible. Her head said it was normal to feel that way, but she didn't have a mean bone in her body. The idea that Audra could still lose her life to Kyle was almost as upsetting as losing Rebecca was.

Audra gave her new friend's hand a slight shake and smiled with compassion up on her. "Don't worry, I'm not holding it against you." They might have continued talking but Scott ran through the kitchen, he was being chased by James and Caleb; they were the oldest of the Hammer grandchildren and belonged to Matt Hammer. Actually, they were twins and they were more than a handful.

"Whoa there, young'uns," Elizabeth grabbed one arm of each boy while Audra caught Scott. "Told you before, you want to run around, do it up in the loft. Now get!" Elizabeth let go of her oldest grandchildren and Audra released Scott. It didn't take any of the boys any time at all. Before either woman could get to ten, the boys were back up in "the barracks" playing around.

"Your husband doesn't seem to think Kyle will come by here. He seems to think my brothers will get here before Kyle ever makes it back this way." Audra looked out the window wishing with all her heart she'd catch at least a glimpse of Heath and Nick off in the horizon. It was a hope she'd lived with ever since Adam had told her a letter had been sent off. It had been fueled when Jarrod's telegram had arrived.

Elizabeth turned up her hands and shrugged her shoulders. "He doesn't make a habit of coming by when he knows any of our other children are visiting. Kyle has never preferred large crowds." She stood up, walked into the front room, opened a drawer, picked up two pictures and walked back into the kitchen. "Here, this is a picture taken on Rebecca's wedding day." The older woman sat down and handed Audra the photographs. "Notice anything?"

Audra looked the two pictures over and was shocked by what she saw. "This one," she held up the picture in her left hand, "has Rebecca, your husband, Kyle and your grown children. This one," she said as she held up the one in her right hand, "Has everyone, including the children, except Kyle!"

For the first time since meeting Mrs. Hammer, Audra saw anger flash in the woman's eyes. "He had little use for children. Truth be told," Elizabeth's fury could be heard very clearly as she spat out her next words, "Rebecca couldn't bear any children due to an accident she had when she was fourteen. Kyle flat out told her that's the main reason he started looking at her seriously as a wife. I tried to get her to see what kind of man he really was, but I had no proof. I mean, he made sure he was nothing but a gentleman when he was around her and all I had was a strong feeling. No, I don't trust Kyle Hannifin, the sooner your brothers arrive the better.'"

When thunder clapped and lightening shot out of the sky, the children's screams could be heard through the entire house. Audra and Elizabeth fell back into silence of their thoughts. Elizabeth dwelt on the memory of her late daughter and how to transport her body back to the Henderson Spring's graveyard while Audra did her best not worry that Nick and Heath just might be caught out in the rain. She hated that; the fact that her brothers might be looking for shelter from this storm. But what could she do but wait? It's not like she knew exactly where they were.

**0000**

Audra stood next to the window watching the clouds roll out. It made her extremely nervous. Where were Nick and Heath? Had they left before Jarrod sent the telegram or after? She thought they'd be here by now, unless they'd been caught out in the rain and had to find shelter. With her mind engulfed in the thought of her brothers, she near jumped out of her skin when Adam walked up beside her and laid his hand upon her shoulder.

"Sorry," Adam chuckled and apologized, "I didn't mean to startle you." His voice then grew serious as he asked, "You're worried about your brothers, aren't you?" He wasn't surprised when the question earned him a look that asked him if he really had to ask such a thing.

Audra's mind wandered back over the last few weeks and sighed. "Yes, hoping they get here before another storm hits and worried too, worried that Mr. Hannifin will find us before they get here." She knew it wasn't doing any good to dwell on it, but she couldn't' help it. When tears started running down her face, she found Adam wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

Adam waited until she was finished crying before letting go. "I'm sorry if I was out of line. You just seemed to need a hug." His smile was filled with true compassion; it made Audra smile.

"I did, thank you," She then shook off the somber tone that had fallen up them as she looked towards the stairs, "We can either brave the barracks and see what those rascals are up to, or do you care for a game of checkers?"

Adam's only answer was a laugh as he went to get the board game.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Weeping Willow**

**Chapter Nineteen  
><strong>  
>Kyle muttered and cursed as he led his horse out of the cave he'd been driven into during the sudden storm. His mind was on a conversation he'd overheard while standing outside the Henderson Spring's general store; their window had been slightly opened at the time. <em>"I don't know how Cody and Elizabeth do it! They have their two oldest sons there and all their children and, if I wasn't seeing things, I could have sworn I saw Scott through the loft window! If I did, they have ten children running around that place!" a dark haired woman was going off at the mouth while the clerk, Mrs. Jenkins, listened. Only when she was finished did Mrs. Jenkins speaks.<em>

_"I don't see how it could be the Hannifin boy. Rebecca loved that boy with all her heart. If he was there, she would be too, and I tell you she'd come by here, if she was."  
><em>  
>The fugitive had determined then to put up with any crowd long enough to find out if his son was indeed at the Hammer's and, if he was, if Rebecca was with him. If she was, he'd deal with her. If she wasn't, he was going to find out why. Still looking around, he mounted his horse. He might not have been so alert, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed or that someone would find him. "Come on Blackie, let's go find my family." Kyle pushed his horse down the path he was on while keeping his eyes wide open.<p>

**0000**

Nick and Heath, who had also been delayed by the unexpected storm, hurried to make up for lost time. "He'd better not lay a hand on her!" Nick barked as he rode alongside Heath. He'd thought he'd lost his sister for good the day they found the wreckage; now, having accepted the fact that there had been a horrible mistake made, all Nick wanted was to get to Audra and get her back home where she belonged. The idea that the wanted man could prevent that from happening, even if he didn't know that's what he was doing, was just not acceptable.

"He won't if we can get there first," Heath answered pushed Charger forward as much as possible, "But we best not waste time or he just might beat us and do something stupid in the process." At least, he was hoping the storm had delayed Mr. Hanifin just the same as it had them.

**0000**

Audra again stood on the back porch only this time Adam was with her. He had relented and agreed that anyone stuck inside any kind of home long enough would need to get out or go stir crazy, didn't matter how big, or small, the place was; it would happen. His eyes were constantly moving though. She might not have been so nervous, but Mr. Hammer's sons, having stayed as long as they could, had left for their own homes the day before and Scott had been thrilled when his Uncle Matt had offered to take him to their home for a short visit. None of them figured the lad needed to know the alternative reason for the offer. "What if Kyle Hannifin shows up before my brothers get here?"

Adam shook his head, "If that man decides to come here, and gets here before your brothers, Cody and I can handle him just fine. After all, I would think that at least one of us could convince him to let you say a few words. My word, the moment you open your mouth he'd have to admit you weren't his wife." At least, he hoped Mr. Hannifin was just a thief, not totally brainless.

Audra had told herself that a dozen times over. It hadn't helped much. Once someone got something into their head they oftentimes ignored the obvious. The fact that Mr. Hannifin had, most likely, been hunting for his wife from the moment she disappeared could possibly make it so he wouldn't believe what his ears were telling him once he saw her face. "I hope so." Then, because Adam was looking at her with such a look of concentration, she asked, "What's wrong? Did I spill lunch on myself or what?"

Adam chuckled and leaned against the outside wall. "No, I was just contemplating the possibility of finding a job in Stockton." He would have busted a gut laughing at the expression that came onto Audra's face only he was still fighting himself. He'd grown up in the mountains, lived most of his adult life in either the mountains or small towns. Was the woman before him worth making a move away from all he'd known?

"Why would you do that?" Audra blushed slightly and turned her face slightly downwards and away. She knew what she thought he was implying, but didn't want to assume things. It had been assuming things in the past that had always prove to be an embarrassment to her. She had no wish to repeat history at the moment.

Adam smiled. He could tell he'd embarrassed her. While that had not been his intention, he wasn't going to say he was sorry either. He reached up and took hold of Audra's chin and lifted it up. Turning her head to face him, he took a chance and lowered his head. Audra stiffened for a mere second than slid her arms up and around his neck; he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Does that answer your question?" He lifted his head and smiled down at her. It was a question that she had no time to answer as a shot rang out.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.**

***I'm glad those of you who have replied have enjoyed this story. Thank you for you reviews. **

**Weeping Willow**

**Chapter Twenty**

Audra stood on the porch surrounded by Heath, Adam, and Cody. Heath held onto her tight while Nick talked to the sheriff. The body of Kyle Hannifin lay draped over the back of the sheriff's horse. "With all due respect _sheriff_," Nick, who made the legal title sound questionable, couldn't believe the man had questioned the necessity of shooting the fugitive, "When the man came into my view he had his rifle in position to fire! And I lay out on a ten to one bet that he was aiming for my sister!"

"And even if he wasn't," Adam added, glaring at the lawman as he and stepped off the porch towards him, "I have a habit of living and breathing on this side of life! I don't care to have it broken!" He'd be eternally grateful Nick and Heath had come up on the scene in time for Nick's bullet to stop the fugitive in his tracks.

The red headed sheriff stumbled for words, trying to cover up his obvious stupidity for questioning the men actions. Surveying the scene he realized he was far too quick in throwing out his earlier statement. He finally settled for simply nodding, before bidding them all good bye, mounting his horse and leaving.

Once the lawman was out of sight Heath turned to Adam, "Thanks for stepping in and helping Audra, I don't think she could have survived without it."

Audra went to object, huffing she put her hands on her hips. She wasn't going to be represented as some helpless female.

Nick quickly dismissed his sisters near interruption, or eruption, which it was likely to be. He read his sisters body language well. Suppressing a smirk, he glared at the pretty blonde woman, "I don't think my sister would have survived out here with a murderous fugitive on the loose and looking for who he thought was his wife." He added, clarifiying what he meant.

Adam admired this girl's spunk and suppressed the urge to laugh at the chastisement. However he was glad for the opportunity to observe the interaction between the siblings and the handling of the fiery temper that so endeared the man_. Yep that may just come in handy one day._ He thought, before answering Nick and smiled, a smile directed at, and especially for, Audra. "No problem. Just don't be surprised if I wind up in Stockton." That had Audra blushing and her brothers chuckling.

The mood turned somber though when Nick looked at Cody Hammer then to Elizabeth, who had just joined the men outside, and said, "We're truly sorry for your loss. If you need help bringing Rebecca's body back home to be buried here, we'll be more than happy to help."

Cody and Elizabeth held onto each other for both support and comfort. The only consolation they had was that Scott was safe, whether he stayed with his uncle or came to live with them, it didn't matter. They were just glad that Kyle was dead. That last part might not be very Christian like, but they were. At least he would not be able to hurt or drive anyone else to an untimely death. "Thank you, that's a mighty generous offer, but once I get a telegram off to my sons we'll have all the help we need. It will be good for the family to do this together. We will need each other."

Both Nick and heath swallowed hard. The last five weeks had been a hell of a nightmare for them, a time of loss, of anger and of grief neither one had ever really experienced before. They knew what this family would be going through. There was little anybody could say about, no warnings, no enlightened insights, just a knowing and an empathy that couldn't be put into words. Nick held out his hand and shook Cody Hammer's firmly, and then patted the man on the shoulder.

"Let's get home." Audra beamed as she again embraced both her brothers. "I want to see the rest of the family.

**0000**

Victoria had been away helping with an emergency at the orphanage when Nick and Heath brought their sister home. Now she couldn't take her eyes of her daughter as she and Audra walked side by side through the garden. Victoria still felt as if she was walking on air as she listened to Audra repeat the story she'd told Jarrod and Gene upon her return. "If I hadn't taken a few wrong turns, I'd have had Scott to his grandparents and gotten word back to you sooner. I'm so sorry, mother. I can't even imagine what you must have gone through"

Victoria grinned from ear to ear as they sat underneath Audra's Weeping Willow tree. "No you can't and I hope you never do. I don't want you thinking about it anymore, or worrying about it. It's in the past now. Scott is with family that cares about him and you are back where you belong. Though," she tilted her head slightly as her smile widened, "I wish I'd had a chance to thank this Adam Knowles in person. From what you say, he was a godsend for both of you. I also wouldn't be surprised if your brothers are ten times more protective of you than they were before."

"They already are. Neither Nick or Heath would let me out of their sight on the way home!" Audra had been both flattered and annoyed at the same time. Then again, maybe the fact that she'd admitted that Adam would never have had to step in if she hadn't taken a few wrong turns had been added motivation for their actions. "Well Mother you may just get that chance to meet Adam Knowles, if he does indeed wind up in Stockton, I hope."

Victoria noticed the glint in Audra's eye, and the smile on her lips. She reveled in the image of her golden haired daughter with a dimple accentuated from the smile on her face, "You hope?" she teased a little.

Audra blushed, "I mean, mother, I would dearly hope you get to meet him."

Victoria smiled at the thought as she and Audra continued to talk. Their visit in the garden might have gone on for hours under the willows, who still wept a little, this time for all those they loved that were no longer around. Victoria silently thanked Tom for giving her the strength, by whispering among the weeping willows, to keep faith and stay strong. But it was getting colder by the minute. Suddenly Jarrod stuck his head into the garden and told they'd best hurry if they wanted any of Silas's chocolate pudding with fresh cream and strawberries, Audra's favorite. However, the conversation lasted into the late hours of the night, and included every one of the Barkleys, in the warmth of their home.

***I hope to do a sequel to this story. However, at the moment, I'm in the middle of a Bonanza fan fiction, and I'm looking at possibly working on the story that will be connected to "End of the Rainbow" and "One Step Closer". So, it might be awhile, if I do.**


End file.
